Unwanted Wishes
by Shoysrock
Summary: A tribute story with Dracula, me and my friend Katie Van Helsing! Enjoy everything an M-rated story holds, and please review! Dedicated to great writer Katie Van Helsing. :D
1. Intro

**A/N: Well here is a story, a SEXY story as a dedication for me and Katie Van Helsing's constant RP's on DeviantART and email! Check out my talented writer friend on this site as Katie Van Helsing, and on DeviantART Gabrielsangel. :D You people will love this story…MWAHAAHAA!!! **

Un-wanted Wishes

It had been a beautiful summer day in 2007. For late summer at least, filled with the light heat of the refreshing breeze, birds singing and the trees rustling, and the sky the nice shades of gray and faint traces of blue peppered in between the clouds. It was only in the afternoon, and our characters were eating burgers from Burger King out on the bench. The two girl friends were hanging out for lunch that day, two blondes that were somehow connected yet different. They had been friends since very little; their first meeting at kindergarten had them hooked first from play dates to sleepovers. They were two peas in a pod, and they did almost everything together.

The one on the right, yes, that one with the dirty blonde thick hair, eating a cheeseburger and holding a sketchbook open to a drawing of a little flower almost finished. Her name is Elizabeth, her eyes deep orbs of green, her slightly wavy hair flowing a little over her shoulders, and the shirt she was wearing was a fitted faded olive green shirt with the words 'MASH' on a red cross and matching crop pants filled with pockets and matching key chains dangling around. She had a slight tan from the sun, as her idea of a vacation was camping and hiking in the middle of nowhere and enjoyed swimming. She was a sort of a tough gal, avid in Jujitsu martial arts and Tae Kwon Do, a strength and fury unmatched when very angry, and she had a particular sense of observation and whit. What was to the fact she was a jack-of-all trades as in varied skills as an artist, a talented pianist and drummer on the rock kit, a writer, her knowledge of nature and animals, self defense, and history, particularly these days of 15th century Europe. She liked all sorts of things, and was most interested in vampires and Victorian literature, currently a book of Sherlock Holmes and Poe by her bedside at that moment.

Katie was a bit different, but they shared many similarities. She had longer, more golden hair, thinner and shimmering when the sun hit her just right. She preferred and wore today a light blue shirt, with glittery silver stars that was imprinted on it. Her shorts for this occasion were light tan khakis. She was the one with the strawberry milkshake, reading a collection of Emily Dickinson poems, her sky-blue eyes scanning the print from the old book with extraordinary ability. Katie had the great knack at writing almost perfect stories, and was called upon by her friends for her wisdom and sense of good. She preferred the lighter colors, and was more absorbed in fantasy and other magical schemes of things instead of her friend; whose mainstream mind theme was in the darker sorts of fantasy, attuned to vampires and dragons while Katie was into elves and wizards. Katie was very energetic, though not as strong as Elizabeth she was skinnier and could run faster. Katie was always cheerful. Both she and Elizabeth were universally good at heart, and both were like varying shades of each other, with different but all good points of view of light and life. But what they shared was the love of the movie _Van Helsing._

To Elizabeth, when she first saw it two years after it came out in theatres at a Chinese buffet, she was immersed completely into the study of vampires and other darker films. Laughing at the humor and lame moments, enthralled by the action, and entranced by none other than Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Not only to mention Van Helsing, but she liked the count more. She was so fanatic about him, the movie and he inspired her artwork as she drew pictures of him, her research to find out more about Dracula making her the Nosfertuoligist in the family and around her friends. She knew his life, she knew the legends, the people he knew, married, killed, his stakings, major battles against the Turks, his two brothers, their troubled childhood, the Order of the Dragon, religion, peasant life, vampire origins, peoples view on Dracula, his ancestors, his political enemies, the Turkish sultans, and the theories on where his final resting place might be. But enough about history, Elizabeth knew of the first Victorian vampire novels, the life of Bram Stoker, where he got his information, the history of Gothic literature, the evolution of vampire legends since the book _Dracula, _Dracula and vampire films, Anne Rice's vampire stories, the Dracula historian Leonard Wolf, a alphabetical list of Dracula films, Vampire Princess Miyu comics and Vampire Hunter D novels on her shelf at home, along with vampire short stories, Anne Rice's novels, two versions of Bram's book, (one printed in 1946, and another with commentary by Leonard Wolf.) her pitiful but growing collection of vampire films, including _Bram Stoker's Dracula, Jess Franco's Count Dracula, Dracula (1979), The Satanic Rites of Dracula, _and _Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. _She had already seen_ Nosferatu _and _Dracula (1932) _on the computer, and was to see as much vampire, romance, Gothic, action films as she could. She was heavily inspired by Van Helsing, and what made her friends with Katie in the first place was their love for the movie. What differed between she and Katie, was that deep down, and clearly evident in the naughty doodles of him and in her stories, was her hidden lovely desire to…yep, have sex with Count Dracula. She thought him as the sexiest man alive, but Elizabeth kept to the simple vow of promising herself that she will never have sex with any man before she married except for Dracula, which was a stupid, silly little vow but she wanted to stick to that for sure. Course, she thought, Dracula the vampire isn't real, and so that will keep her virgin till she's older until she found her soul mate. As for the Dracula from the movie, she was clearly obsessed with him, and only slightly attuned to the lovely visage and character Van Helsing.

Katie was a more to the light side. She loved fantasy books and movies, and when she found the movie Van Helsing, she was hooked upon the plot and most importantly…Gabriel himself. It started her long search for all of Hugh Jackman's films, starring her crush with him and his character, a man who vanquishes evil, a reincarnation of an angel, and falls in love. Clearly, Katie loved the film for the good guy, along with the fantasy and good exciting plotline of the story. Van Helsing, the man, the myth, the legend, was her hero, her life, her fantasy husband. She oft daydreamed of holding him, hugging him, and for the thoughts of Dracula, it was only of him trying to bite her, even rape her, but her beloved Gabriel came to her rescue, her knight in shining armor. She always loved the heroes, the men in white, and especially kick-butt ones who hunted evil for a living with nice flowing brown hair and a fedora. Yes, that was her main reason for liking the movie. Gabriel was her crush, like Elizabeth to Dracula, Katie to Van Helsing. She only wished he was real, that he was out there hunting evil and would one day find her and take her away in love and kindness. But she knew it wasn't real, that indeed Van Helsing was just a character in a movie of the same name. So she daydreamed along with Dracula, and how she and Elizabeth met was on DeviantART, due to the fact both loved _Van Helsing _immensely. Immensely enough for both of them to draw pictures, write stories and role play all about Van Helsing. Most of their artful lives were centered on it. And to them, it was the inspirer of their artistic values.

Now, on with the story. So, two best friends were eating burgers, one drawing, and one writing. Both we now know fantasize about the profound movie _Van Helsing. _One for Dracula, another for Gabriel. And they were profound in it all. Heir whole inspiration of their talents was around them. Yup, and that was what kept them together.

But it is most assured that those things would change. Whether or not for the good or bad, you can decide at the end, whether they really wanted to wish for their dreams come true, or their fantasies turned into nightmares, you decide what they really wanted from all this. Were they proven that dreams are just dreams, or they dreamed of the abstract of the truth, and the truth had come to get them? This tale is for you to find out what happened to them. This is a story, of woe, bloodshed, and total fantasy becoming real to them.



**A/N: Like it? Things will heat up in the later chapters most assuredly… :) **


	2. Movie Time with Dracula

**A/N: Well, one review…ah well, here's the second chappie!**



We begin our true tale by placing ourselves at night, after our friends had eaten their food and were sleeping over at Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth was not an only child however, but to the girl's delight her sister was at organ camp, and Reuben, her 13 year old brother was at Boy Scout camp. So to mind the homestead was only mom, asleep by now since the time was 11 0'clock at night, and her dad was out working as usual. So, you can expect, as where this story is going, that something will happen.

Our first thing that disturbed them was at a point when they were watching _Van Helsing _once again. They had a large bowl of popcorn in the middle of the sofa, with them on either side, watching their favorite film. Currently, Dracula was at the masquerade ball, and dancing with ever-beautiful Anna. What could be said was that Katie was cheering for Van Helsing to show up and save the day, while Elizabeth was almost drooling intently at the seducing poses Dracula took while dancing with Anna. His smile turned her on, she admitted to herself, and to Katie, she had the same thing too with Van Helsing. They loved the film with different views, and their lives were centered on it. Whether or not it paid to be that obsessive, we must see what was given to them for believing so hard.

"Well, I hope Van Helsing reaches her soon. There's Carl, at the foot of the action!" Katie exclaimed gleefully. Carl was a favorite of hers too.

"Pah, though Van Helsing is cute, I think you should pay attention to someone…hotter, I dare say?" Elizabeth giggled. She was absorbed with Dracula at the moment, extending his fangs to bite Anna's neck. Elizabeth personally did not like the actress, and she only wished she could be in her shoes at that moment.

Katie reached her hand subconsciously to the popcorn bowl on the middle cushion, only to find her hand bumped into it. The bowl was in a higher place. And the sofa was a brown color, and what was out of place indeed, she thought, was the black, thick cushion that had two cold, pale, manly hands gripping the bowl. This was the moment when Katie had to shake her head twice before realizing someone in the dark was sitting there, holding the bowl of popcorn, while Elizabeth was still grabbing handfuls of popcorn.

"Elizabeth…um…look at the popcorn, please…" Katie managed to stammer. Elizabeth turned, her eyes locking into Katie's and then looking around in wonder at such a question.

"What do you mean Katie...? Uh…" Her question was answered when she was the first to look into the eyes of the man sitting next to her. The man, with thunderous blue eyes, his face now seen completely when the room lightened, somehow or another it appeared the man wanted to be seen. And what the two girls saw was not what they ever, ever expected to see.

"Good evening, my dears." Said Count Dracula, holding their popcorn bowl in his chilling hands.

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL? Holy shit…!" Elizabeth exclaimed, bouncing off the couch and unto the floor, crawling away in haste and was now against the book shelf. Katie said something completely different.

"Oh…my…GOD!!!" Katie did not run away, merely sinking and scooting to the other side of the couch, as far away from him as possible.

"Well, now that I have you attention, I will introduce myself. Forgive me for not bowing, but I am currently…" He reclined and put on arm along the edge of the sofa. "…sitting down. Now, if you please, be good little girls and relax." The grin he gave was not relaxing, causing Katie to shake and Elizabeth to breathe faster.

"This is…impossible! Dracula does not exist! He does not! No, this is a joke, a cruel joke by someone." Elizabeth rambled, still on the ground.

"Um…I…uh…erm…Please, explain yourself." Katie said, looking into those eyes that were boring into her very soul.

"I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia, once prince of Walachia, defender of the state of Transylvania, holy crusader of the Order of the Dragon, boyar Tepes, and also known as Vlad the Impaler. Born, 1432. Died, 1462. I am now, as you can see what the German settlers of Transylvania before and after I killed most of them call Nosferatu, vampire as what the English derived from the Greek word, and Lamia from the French. Not only to mention, my old peasants that tilled Romania's soil called me Revanant. I, am undead and in your midst and yes, Stephen Sommers made the movie after he had a brush with the Vatican, and turned the true story into a blockbuster film. Now that I explained everything, I must be addressed by you." After stating the facts that were blowing their minds, he sighed and continued smiling, the movie turned off when Elizabeth raised a brave hand to turn it off.

"I'm…Elizabeth." She stuttered. But, upon after a bout of talking to herself in her head, she decided to take control of the situation and act tough. She was a natural feisty, not only fluent in two martial arts, but was quite strong. And wrote witty nasty lines in her writing. "And 15…so don't try to knock me up, bastard!" She did a somewhat sufficient job at standing up and in a fighting stance.

"What charming language, Elizabeth. I see it will be quite fun with you. And who is this young woman next to me?" He smiled, diverting his attention to Katie.

"I am Katie, and I am in love with someone else besides you Dracula." Katie sat up and posed herself neatly, her hands in her lap and sitting straight. Dracula chuckled.

"Ah, now I know your names completely. Now, I would like to propose some things. You may want to know why I am here."

"Look, not to burst your bubble of intellect and nobility, but I can guess at some of the reasons why. And no, we do not want to become vampires, nor do we want to go to your blasted castle with you, and we do NOT want to give you any children, thank you very much." Elizabeth said, arms crossed and glaring at Dracula. Dracula chuckled louder.

"Very good Elizabeth, you will make a smart bride. Of course, none of you have a say in what I do, and nothing can stop me." He smirked devilishly, leaning over to Katie still trembling a bit. "As expected of my personality you all have studied most diligently, your assumptions are, unfortunately for you, correct." He stood up, adjusting his military jacket and shaking his head to move seductively the few strands of hair that was framing his face to sway like the dangling legs of a black widow. As in this case, a black widower. This was the main cause for Elizabeth, our ever-devoted Roxula lover, to gawk un-intently at how sexy he did that. To Katie, it was the invitation to death, the hair and whole way he looked was projecting the aura of evil, a murderer, and the bringer of complete and utter ruin. He displayed his utter evilness immensely.

"I see it will be my utter pleasure to ruin your life, Katie, and force evil and torture upon you. And for Elizabeth, utter surrender to my powerful will while you fight, denying the fact you impeccably want me. This will be much, much fun!" He smiled, showing his shining pointed teeth, and was walking over towards Elizabeth.

"Back I say, back!" Elizabeth yelled, in fear and not wanting to be in his arms. She quickly decided the other way, which was to back up really fast to hit the wall, and within two seconds was pinned there by Dracula's strong grip on her arms. She didn't even need to stand, his arms holding her up and his body closing the gap in-between them. She was surprised and blushed with embarrassment and fear in how his body fit hers perfectly. She was dead locked into those eyes, his lips in a lustful smirk and very close to hers.

"Hmm, today you aren't much fun today. But after you are used to my presence, the games will begin. We are going to my castle, my dears, whether you like it or not. There is no escape." He said in a hushed tone by her ear, before kissing it and moving back in front of her face again.

_God, I know I haven't asked for your help recently, but please SAVE US!!!_ Elizabeth feverishly thought.

"God can't save you now, my darling. You are in the devil's arms, and no angel, not even Gabriel, will save you." And with that he kissed her.

Now, while this was going on, Katie was still a bit mortified on the couch. But with those words of Gabriel, she had the good idea of hope. For, if Dracula was alive, surely Van Helsing! And that hope gave her strength, and that gave her some power over the situation.

"Let her go Dracula! If you want me, come and get me!" Katie yelled, and Dracula stopped kissing to look over his shoulder at frantic Katie, who just threw popcorn in his face. Elizabeth was flushed from the strange sensation that plagued her lips, and Dracula only smiled from the popcorn that hit him.

"Oh, I think I will. Tell me, have you ever been kissed like that?" He let Elizabeth go, whereupon she toppled to the floor. Elizabeth was in a daze. Vampire kisses, if they chose too, we would guess Dracula made her that way.

"No…and I don't intend to either." Katie did the wise thing, running quickly into the kitchen and grabbing a large knife. It only gave a shred of hope, seeing that she knew that vampires could only be killed by silver stakes, and also that Dracula could only be killed by werewolf venom. But, she was glad it was in her hand when she stabbed it into his chest when he tapped her shoulder.

"Interesting Katie. You should know by now that this doesn't work." He smirked and pulled it out, and quickly pulled her to him. Katie was immediately into fighting mode, struggling against his grip that held her hands while they tussled against the kitchen counter in the dark. Katie put up a very good fight, and managed to knee Dracula right in the crotch. That got Dracula to stop, wince with a grimace of pain and a gurgle from his throat in surprise, then with an angry face and the flash of the teeth. Katie was now held still, and cried out at the crushing strength from the steel grip that held her arms and held her still. One move and the pain intensified. And so Katie, not one for pain, did not move. Dracula recovered and with a mad gleam in his eye, moved in closer.

"Settle down my dear, settle down." He cooed in front of her face, his cold breath cooling her hot flushed face.

"I will not! What ever you do, nothing will make me stop and let you attack me! Let me go!" Katie screamed, fidgeting in the grip while Dracula smirked even more.

"I will not. Instead, you need to stop. I bet you have always never wanted this to happen dearest." And then Dracula gave her the dreaded kiss, long and passionate. It was intoxicating, causing Katie to cease her squeals and fall into the trance of sleep.

"Goodnight, my darlings. Off to sleep. I cannot wait for your reactions in your new home tomorrow." Dracula chuckled to himself, picking up Katie and Elizabeth, and heading out the door he blasted.

All the authorities could find from the reports that night, was that a few neighbors saw a large, black winged form take to the air carrying two blonde haired bodies. It flew to the west they said, west to the setting sun.



**A/N: Ah, what vill happen next? MWAHAAHAA!! :) Only I know! Please read and review!!**


	3. Good Morning Sunshine!

A/N: Well, Elizabeth wakes up to sunny-faced Dracula…NOT!!! :)



It was the next day, morning to be exact, when Elizabeth woke up first. She first felt she was in a bed, and the memories from last night flooded her brain. So, with the memory of Dracula she sat up in the red sheeted bed, in a red and black plastered room, with gold painted Fleur-de-lis ornamentation around the room, along with a roaring fireplace and deep black curtains. Red, black, red was everywhere, and such things to her tired fear-filled eyes immediately reminded her of blood, but upon rubbing her eyes from the sleep, she found it was the paint. The whole room was completely gothic, black and scarlet, and it was beautiful indeed. Plush velvet and dark wood chairs, cherry-wood bookshelves of, frankly, all her Dracula books, and a desk with her sketchbooks and a supply of pencils, erasers, and her laptop happily charging. This surprised her that Dracula would do this, and after looking around she looked at herself.

"Ack!" she yelped, pulling the satin covers up around herself, seeing that she was wearing a skimpy black nightgown, thankfully he kept her bra on in the night. It was just in time when a familiar shape, as of last night, appeared out from the shadows of the room, and stood by the fire.

"You shouldn't hide yourself dearest. I will see you anyways." He smirked, his arms crossed and merely his eyes looking her over with an unnerving look, filled with lust. She pulled up the covers even more, and gave him her favorite glare, lowering her head and staring at him in perfect gothic teenage rebellion. She was a teen, 15 to be exact, so Dracula gave her a break for that. He liked the feisty ones young.

"Well, I suppose this is Castle Dracula. What have you done with Katie?" She asked, worries flowing through her what he could have done to her. With those thoughts, she quickly lowered her hand and felt around her lower regions, finding that she wasn't sore there. _Good, he didn't take advantage of me. But what of Katie?_

"If you are wondering, no, I do not bed sleeping women. I much prefer them to struggle and moan in pain and delight and beg for more and passionately howl my name out loud while I…" Dracula started saying, moving closer and closer.

"Stop! I do NOT want to know!" She said in disgust at what he was starting say. Clearly to her eyes, he was exactly as she imagined him. A pompous, foul-mouthed dirty-minded ass.

"As you wish. We will save that talk for later, after you have eaten and dressed yourself. Or, _I _dress _you._" He grinned, wiping the drool from his mouth as he now stood at her bedside, promptly Elizabeth moved to the other side of the bed. That didn't stop him, as he then re-appeared at the other side, where Elizabeth now lay.

"Well, vampire scum, I will get dressed myself, thank you very much." She stuttered, in very close proximity with the count that now towered over her.

"Let me help you up then." He grasped her arm and pulled her up out of bed. She struggled and he finally let her go, pointing towards the open wardrobe with a single, black, revealing two piece outfit, with a boat neck, golden trim and ribbons, and a matching kick-ass buckle corset. It was a nice dress to her eyes, but too revealing on the front and the large slip in the back.

"Thank you, pervert. Please, leave while I change." She hissed, not liking to be handled that way at all. She was also very frightened, that he, complete hotness in itself, Dracula was here and was looking at her and no doubt about it wanted to rape her and her friend. This was from one point of view, good. But the other was bad. Giving into evil's desires was not a good way to live, even if you will live forever.

"As you wish, sweet Elizabeth. I will tend to Katie. She must be awake be now. My Dwergi shall escort you to breakfast…or as in your definition of the evening meal, dinner." He bowed, smirking and turning his on his heels around to the door, presently leaving and laughing in his peculiar way down the hall and the door locked.

Now Elizabeth took control of the situation. She took off her disgusting black silk nightgown, and put on the dress, marveling at its silky flow around her. But, she had other plans besides that, like escape from his clutches and get the hell out of here, she thought. And, she vowed, would not go to dinner. _I would rather starve than eat with him while he drinks blood! _She yelled in her mind, pacing the floor and bracing the door with a chair, whilst holding her pencils in her hand, as they were the only sharp weapons available for the use of stabbing. She had a vow, and that vow was to not let any vampire or Dwergi to touch her, rape her, or bite her. So, with the plan in her head, she sat on the bed ready to fight. She knew many a Jujitsu move, where the art form centered on getting out of situations where there is a guy on top of you. So, she thought some more, she was somewhat prepared. Dracula had proved himself as real. So, she now has thrown that hurdle, the hurdle that now has enabled her to think clearly of the situation, which was the protection of her life and innocence. She waited.



**A/N: Well, well, what about Katie? R&R!!!**


	4. Surprise

**A/N: Well, there are a lot of impatient people who want this story updated! I will update whenever I can, okays?**



Katie woke up in a sweat. She had been dreaming, dreaming of vampires and gargoyles chasing after her, cornering her, and finally Dracula in all his black clad glory, ripping her clothes to shreds and then, biting deep into her neck. She found herself, after a bout of screaming in the imagined pain that throbbed for an instance on her neck, in a bed, a nice white sheeted bed. The entire room was the pale shades of gloomy grey and off white, with shining metal ornaments lining the edge of the room, buttressed with scallop flowery designs. The curtains were white and transparent, tied back with silver ribbons, and around her was a white painted wardrobe, book shelf with all her books and trinkets from home, and a nice light wooden desk and white satin plush chairs. Everything was either a pale ghostly white or dusky gray, with silver accents throughout the room. The light was thus procured for her to see not by the cinders of the small fireplace, but by the glow from the multitudes of candles everywhere, casting the light to add shadows to the dismal but white-bright colors of the room. She was certainly scared by the atmosphere that was out of place with such a pure room.

After addressing the situation around herself, she turned down her eyes to look at herself. She was sweaty, and had her silk white nightgown, with a low v-neck and no sleeves at all, except for the ruffle of lace that trimmed everything. The clothing was soaked, and see-through enough to see the plain intricate design all over her bra. She, like Elizabeth, then pulled the soft white sheets up around her, in disgust and fear at the translucently of her bed clothes were, and then had the memory of last night come into her mind.

_No…Dracula! He really is real! Oh my, this can't be real, it can't be!_ She said in her mind, her eyes wide in fear. She presently got out of the large bed, and stood on the bare floor, looking around to find, well enough, on the chair a lovely white dress with fancy trailing silver ribbons, and a fine plain drawstring corset. It was marvelous to look at, but then she had to turn her head to look behind her, as she saw the owner of two piercing blue eyes that were staring into her back.

"Good morning, my darling." Dracula said, stepping from the shadows of the room and placing his hands on her waist. Katie involuntarily shuddered.

"So it is true, then. You really are Dracula, the same Dracula that has plagued my thoughts, filling me with terror." She sighed, fear throughout her body, her mind trying to quell the rising feeling of hopelessness that was filling her system, while Dracula's grip pulled her closer to him, her body resting against his cold form.

"Yes it is, my dear innocent Katie. I am here to make your life living Hell. For you never have wanted me, never wanted immortality, and always dreamed of my enemy Gabriel. You are the perfect victim." He hissed in her ear, moving his hands up and down her sides, while she struggled not to moan.

"But I am not worthy of your attention. Please, don't kill me." Katie said, trying to move out of the chilling, paralyzing grip.

"You are beautiful, Katie. You are under the wrong path, the path to light. Since Marishka left me, I have longed for someone with the radiant skin such as yours…" He turned her around and kissed her forehead. "Your shining, golden hair like the sun I shall never see again…" He trailed his fingers in her hair, the chill that was touching her scalp making her uneasy and fidget. "But most of all, your heavenly nature that I wish for, that I wish to torture." He growled, his hands moving up her front and over her curves grasping her shoulders while Katie squealed and moved away. She ran to the other end of the room, moving her hands on her body at the places he touched. They left her with terrible feelings. Feelings, of pleasure and total fear. He merely stood in the middle of the room, chuckling loudly.

"There are plenty of girls with the virtues you seek that would like to become a vampire and love with you. I don't want this fate, please." Katie stammered, trapped in the corner.

"I will tell you the other reason why I want both of you, my dearest. Later, after you are dressed and I escort you to dinner. You both need to know a few things. Now, wear that if you please." He pointed towards the dress, backing away just enough to let Katie comfortably move at a safe distance and grab the dress, going over briskly to the changing screen.

She couldn't believe she was doing this! But she had no choice, seeing that she expected that Dracula would try to dress her if she refused. So she sighed, sighed a heavy sad sigh of hopelessness and tears welled in her eyes while she got into the shimmering white outfit. _I look like a bride about to be taken on her wedding night. _She thought, while tears flowed evenly down her face as she stepped out from the screen. Dracula was on the bed, open mouthed at her beautiful form that stood before him. He stood up and kissed her hand lightly, the hand trembling from the mere touch of his cold lips.

"You look positively gorgeous, my little swan. Now, it is time for your breakfast. Allow me to escort you." Katie had no choice but to let him hold her hand and lead her out into the dark, gothic hallways of the castle. Down the halls of spider webs, bats' hanging from the ceiling, a scamper was heard occasionally of a few rats in the corners, and the sight of a stray Dwergi unnerved her. It was not as scary however as your hand freezing from the cold, iron grip of Dracula by your side leading you down these hallways of death, and then opening the door to a lavish banquet, filled with a multitude of foods in a candle-lit room. A romantic atmosphere prevailed, an atmosphere of life in a lifeless castle.

She made no sound at this, only the faint whisper of a gasp. She realized how famished she was, and was almost drooling at the food. But, manners prevailed, and perhaps that it was a bit disrespectful and out of character to show how she enjoyed the food when in the presence of the famous blood drinker count Dracula. She let herself be led and sit in a white painted metal chair, with the plush of cotton gray fabric for comfort. Across from her was an ornamented brown wood chair with red velvet, and next to it was a black chair with fine black leather for padding, and at the end of the table, where she was next too, a large gargoyle-etched black stone chair, tall and high, where now Dracula seated himself and poured a glass of red liquid from a black bottle. Katie began wondering where Elizabeth was.

"Count Dracula, where is Elizabeth?" Katie said cautiously, where Dracula was somewhat annoyed for the first minute.

"She is safe in her room, but my Dwergi should have escorted her here by now. She must have done something. Excuse me for a few moments, but I must take Elizabeth down here. In the mean time, you can talk with my only bride. I am sure you will be good friends." He smirked devilishly, snickering while he left the room. As soon as he closed the door, another door opened quite slowly.

What Katie saw was what she had never expected to see in her entire life.



**A/N: Well, what did Katie see:O**


	5. Punishment for the Valiant

**A/N: Now we cut to Elizabeth in her bedroom, with a valiant attempt to not go to dinner! Does she succeed?**



The grunts and furious scratches were what prepared Elizabeth for battle. Bracing the door with her body and chairs, she was preparing for the little blows the Dwergi would do. Soon, the sound and creaks of the door under heavy weight were being heard, the Dwergi no doubt smashing the door to pieces with weapons and hatchets. Whenever she spotted a head poking through she quickly stabbed it with her pencils, now bloody. It was a few minutes when the Dwergi were very limited in number, and were giving up. At last, the small band left the door, now barely braced and in place.

She gave a victorious sigh, plopping on the bed. Never, ever did she do all that bloody battle in her entire life. She sat up and saw a dead Dwergi on the ground through the hacked door. _Great, I have never killed a thing that big before either._

Stretched out on the bed, her eyes closed and her breath grave and slowing down to its normal pace after being frightened and in fear, she thought at what Dracula would do to her, probably come in and drag her out, but the death of the little idiot Dwergi would be worth it. Dracula wasn't that lust minded as she thought of him, wasn't he?

Her immediate reaction to the devilish faced man that suddenly leaped on her was a terrifying yelp, and then to struggles while Dracula pinned her arms and his legs trapped her hips and thighs from moving. He was very strong; his body above hers and his angry, smirking face was looking down at her whimpering face."Didn't I tell you that I was having dinner? And to let my Dwergi escort you? I don't like it when my orders aren't obeyed. I will then have to punish you." He licked his lips seductively, and Elizabeth made her face angry.

"You surprised me there, Count Chocula. Well, I'm as tough as ever, and if you can't deal with a defiant trouble maker you can let me go and live my trouble making life without you." She said, spitting his face.

"Another beautiful reason I love about you. Your defiant nature and witty remarks are quite the highlight of my day, except for more nasty insults. It will be fun breaking you in." He cooed, leaning in to kiss her neck. "The feisty ones, I always prefer young and fresh. But, you must know your place."

"Stop…please…"Elizabeth moaned from the repeated kissing on her throat. "What are you going to do to me?" she gasped out, feeling his hands move from pinning her arms and rubbing her sides up and down.

"You have always desired me, have you not? But, I shall wait on letting you give in to your desire…" He hissed seductively, nibbling and kissing her face all over. "For your punishment, will be most upsetting to your civilized mind and pleasureful to your wild side."

"Oh HELL no!" She yelled, moving her hands quickly to his chest, now him unbuttoning his black shirt and moving the shirt aside so her hands were placed on his pale chest. She set about to lift, anything, to maneuver him off, only stopping to pant from his weight. She had then noticed where her hands were, and saw him still with his jacket on and shirt; only the shirt was open for her to fully look at. It distracted her while Dracula set about to untie her corset. She was in awe, to his ultimate scheme while her corset was pulled off, of his muscled body. Until she felt the corset come off, and looked at his face which was in eyes-half-closed-open-mouthed ecstasy of the feeling of her hands still on his chest. She pulled them away, in utter trembling fear of the situation, and especially as his wandering hands was now up her top, trailing over her bra and curling his fingers on the edge of the fabric.

"Yes, yes my dear. You brought this upon yourself, and don't blame the Dwergi for it. I long to touch your delicious skin. It has been too long. Forget dinner." He laughed, kissing her bruisingly on the lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, exploring every crevice over and over while she squealed and beat on him.

It was finally when he stopped that she had only one hope. And that was to scream, especially now that he had moved his hands down and hiked up her skirt, his tongue and mouth lazily licking and kissing her stomach to make her fidget. Well, fidget she did it, and gave a piercing scream of help to hopefully someone, Katie or if Van Helsing was alive and nearby, to save her.



**A/n: MWAHAAHAA!!!PUNISHMENT TIME!!**

**Please, Review when done reading!**


	6. The True Story

**A/N: The mystery person ish solved! We found out ho she is! MWAHAAHAA!! Warning, this part here is a bit depressing to young virgin eyes…and if you are a young virgin reading this, why are you in the M-section then? :)**



Katie was completely awestruck when in came, at a gliding incorporeal pace, Anna Valerious, with her brown hair in curly locks, her skin beautiful yet pale, her eyes a cloudy green. Her entire presence bespoke of eternal sorrow and pain, yet her bright red and copper trimmed bride outfit was ornamented and lavished with designs invoking joy and lust, yet her expression glum. She looked exactly like the Anna in the movie, only she was clearly…a vampire.

Anna sat down in the dark wood chair, her face pale and her lips painted a deep red. The twinkle of her eyes was not existent, and was red from crying. It looked like she cried everyday. Gloom pervaded around her, yet she held her head high and poured herself slowly a goblet of blood.

"Are you…really…Anna Valerious?" Katie finally stammered.

"Yes, that is my real name. But to my master, he only calls me his princess." Anna said, in dark tones of sorrow that startled Katie a bit. She was not bright and happy.

"In the movie, I thought it showed that you died." Katie asked surprised and sinking back into the chair.

"No, I didn't in reality. Dracula raped me, and bit me afterwards at the masquerade ball, and here I have been ever since, his bride in undeath. I was taken with the ship and the monster to his castle, whereupon while he and Carl were trying to find the portal I was violated again." She paused, and with out any emotion sipped slowly the blood.

"I'm so sorry. I never expected to see anything else at the truth of the Dracula tale." Katie said, picking at her food. "Well, I am Katie, and my friend Elizabeth is here, where I don't know. Dracula is escorting her to dinner."

"Hmm…I sense that she is trying not to be escorted. She is fighting the Dwergi." She closed her eyes at this, then opened them and drank more of her blood. "Well, Katie, since you will be a vampire like me soon, you must know of my story, for it has been 90 years since I properly told my life to a mortal who would live longer than a day. Every time I catch my prey I tell what happened to me, and then I drink their blood. And because there is no hope of escape, you must know of the life of the elder bride."

"I can see, then, what the years have done for you with Dracula, then." Katie exclaimed, prepared to listen to her story.

"Well, after that horrible night in his castle, Aleera tortured me and began breaking my spirit. And so, with my vampiric enhanced strength, Dracula locked me again in his tower while he would raise his children from the dead. Aleera kept watch over me, and it was I who finally killed Aleera when she tried to kill me. But it was then I watched and saw Van Helsing for the last time, in his werewolf guise as he did the final blow to Dracula. His tear filled eyes were the last I saw as I crumbled to dust along with Dracula. I could only imagine then, that Van Helsing scattered my ashes at the sea.

"But, it didn't end for me. No, ten years later I awoke, awoke from the eternal slumber of death and lost, for I was a vampire and should have gone to Hell, but that my family was avenged after Dracula's death and I should have gone to heaven, I was trapped in the neither world of gray and without a comfort, only sorrow. At least I wasn't with Dracula in Hell, and the only things that kept my sanity in that realm was that my family was in heaven, that Van Helsing, my only love, was fighting evil and vanquished Dracula, and that hopefully Dracula would never return. But it was not so. I suddenly felt the fiery hand of Lucifer grasp around my soul, and he told me in the voice of pure evil that his son was back, and he needed his bride. I was torn from the gray world, through the gates of Hell, and into the realm of the living once more, as a vampire.

"My first sight was of Dracula's piercing eyes, and the triumphant laugh he gave and the words, 'You are mine forever, princess. Forever and ever for me to torture, to use as my revenge against the living.' I will never forget those words. And that night, that night where he violated me in the worst, most barbaric ways…and it was that way for a month, every night, and I was utterly exhausted. He was punishing me for all the things the Valerious ever did to him, for each stake, cross fire, burning, holy water spray and especially for the destruction of the machine that made sure his bride's children shall never rise. He only stopped his nightly tortures when he found I was pregnant.

"I will never forget my first child, the hard labor of giving birth to a dead, fiendish creature. He carried the womb, baby and all, and attached like a cocoon to the ceiling where it grew some more, with the faint glimmer of life, to a large size. But then, hope was lost as always as it stopped and died, dormant like ice in the shell. I am glad my children shall never rise, for I could not bear to see a child with my green eyes and ebony hair like Dracula's as my son or daughter, and considering within the 90 years it has been, I have given him many, many children to mourn." She paused, a tear slipping down her cheek. But still she went on with her gruesome, sorrowful tale. "I have been broken, reduced to hiding whenever I can into my room, unless he beckons and takes me once in a while or I fly off to feed. He has slowly destroyed my spirit. I cannot fight against him, for he has proven over and over that it is in vain. The rebellion I gave him for years and years finally stopped decades ago. Now, I am his only bride, who has lived in pain and sorrow. I am the most miserable being, dead of alive. And he will now add two more that will fight just as I have, for his pleasure to break. Resisting is impossible, for he will take you, and that is that."

Katie was stiff and filled with dread. How could a man, a vampire do that to an innocent woman such as Anna? Will Elizabeth and I have the same fate? She thought, desperately wishing it wasn't true what had happened to poor Anna. Anna, the gloomy and symbol of suffering in her midst. Anna did not have a happy ending to her life.

"Then…you won't help us. You will watch us become hollow from Dracula's whim and violate us! There must be some fight left in you Anna, that Anna I saw in the films who was always fighting, never giving up!" She rallied, looking at the miserable vampiress before her.

"I may not be able to help you escape, for there is no way; but I can comfort you, for I am now your mother, since yours has been taken. I am here for you when he has been through with you. My room is always open for your tears." Anna whispered, her eyes low and her head down, her shoulders hunkered like she was a beast. In fact, she had become more like a beast, a beast tortured and used and beaten to the point of exhaustion forever. Katie was in the presence of an old, wise vampire, with a torturous mind that kept beating her mind into submission.

Katie was very alone. Anna would not help them escape, and Anna's mere dark presence of the night kept turning her away from comforting Anna. And so they sat in utter silence for several minutes.

It was time when Katie heard a scream. The tell-tale scream of Elizabeth in fear, perhaps agony, Katie wasn't sure. It was enough to get her to stand up and look around in fear. Dracula must have been doing something to her. And then the thoughts of what Dracula wanted from her…It was enough for her to head for the door.

"Elizabeth! Oh no, what is Dracula doing to her?" Katie exclaimed, running in her flowing dress to the door, whereupon Anna appeared in the doorway.

"Because Elizabeth refused to come to dinner, Dracula is punishing her. Don't worry; I doubt that the master will violate her completely. Please, sit down, so that you won't get punished too." Anna said in a sad voice. She was begging it seemed.

"You are just going to let me sit here while Dracula tortures her? I refuse! I'm going to save her!" Katie ran past Anna, flying down the halls to her bedroom, frankly on the right across Elizabeth's bedroom, where dead Dwergi and a mostly hacked up door was. There were only moans coming from the bedroom, moans clearly of the passionate sort, and deep chuckles from no doubt Dracula.

Katie slowly approached the door, only looking back to see Anna hovering over her on the ceiling, perched upside down and staring with the most expressionless eyes she had ever seen. With a deep breath, Katie picked up the small pointed spear from the deceased Dwergi's hand, and approached the door.



**A/N: Well R&R! I wrote this when I was a bit depressed, so…**


	7. Quiet Little Doll

**A/N: Continuing…**



"Quiet, my little doll, quiet. I want to only hear moans, not screams." He hissed, his hand clamped on her mouth. He removed his wandering hands and slowly trailed up and over her curves, making Elizabeth moan in delight. After his hands and lips trailed up over her body, they were planting kisses on her neck, her chin, her shoulders, and then, after he quickly untied her top in the back, into her shirt.

"Augh! Oh my…please, stop…" Elizabeth moaned, grabbing his back and managing to grab hold of his hair, pulling it to try to move his head and trailing tongue out her cleavage. He growled as she pulled, but his head was steadfast, and with the response of her pulling his hair he moved his hands up and grabbed her sides, moving them under her top again and fully gaining access to them under the two layers. That was enough to stop her and gape wide open with gasp. His smile widened before closing his eyes again and began pulling the top off for his mouth to explore further. His hands were giving her breasts slow torturous squeezes.

However, he was interrupted when he smelled…other than the seduced lady underneath him in heat…Katie standing in the doorway with a spear and wide eyes.

_This will be fun. _He thought.

"Get off her now!" Katie yelled, raising her small spear. She had never seen anything like this at all, and watched as Dracula turned to look at her and remove, thankfully, his hands from Elizabeth's chest.

"Why, I was just punishing her. Nothing wrong at all." He replied coolly.

"Katie! Help, please!" Elizabeth cried out, her heart beating fast now for a different reason.

"There is something wrong, pervert! She's only 15, for God's sake!" She raised the spear and pointed it at his head. "Off. Her. NOW!"

"Of course, we must have dinner together." He tied up her clothing again, stealing a kiss on her lips causing Elizabeth to shut up again. Katie's spear prodded his arm, making him stop and roll off onto the bedspread next to her. Elizabeth immediately sat up and ran her hands all over herself, fixing up her dress and putting her corset back on. She would have smacked Dracula if he didn't move off the bed and stay at the back of the room, watching with eager eyes while Elizabeth buckled the stylish thing in place.

"Son of a bitch…bastard…dickwad…ARGGGHH!!!" Elizabeth muttered under her breath, staring with a flushed hot face at Dracula buttoning his shirt at the mantel piece. "Don't you DARE touch me in those places EVER AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she yelled at him and then at Anna, who appeared then behind Katie. After that, and seeing that Elizabeth was in the presence of the vampire bride Anna, she immediately stopped and stared at her.

"It would do you well to stop calling me names in the future, Elizabeth." Dracula hissed by her ear, causing her to fidget while Dracula grabbed her shoulders, massaging them gently. "Or I will punish you some more. Now, Anna will escort you to dinner, where I will be waiting." And with that Dracula strutted past  
Katie giving her a mischievous look. Anna merely stepped aside, still in the doorway while Dracula chuckled and was gone.

Katie dropped her weapon and went and sat besides Elizabeth. Elizabeth was shaking and clenched her fists, before moving her outfit up and around herself to cover every inch of her body if possible. She was scared, scared at how far it could have gone, how she was close to that point of no return.

"What was he doing to you?" Katie asked with deep concern, hugging her young friend. This only proved what Anna told her about his lusting attitude. She realized herself, that indeed she was in fact 17, and…age would not matter if Dracula decided to go at her. He was only giving young Elizabeth a taste. But would he really have wanted to rape her at 15? Katie had no idea at the customs of Romania, Elizabeth would know them. And here she was, now sprawled on the bed and a fetal position hiding her face.

"I…I could cry. But I don't want to feel weak, but I am against him. I can't win, I can never win. But I will try, I will. I want to be alone, but I can't. How can I eat after…that? They way he held me, the way he touched me…its wrong, immorally wrong." She mumbled, sniffing while Anna sat down on the bed next to her.

"You are a mortal, and such things are expected of you. Like what I was, but I had lost everything. You are right, you can never win. You were acting like me when I rebelled, but I lost. All his chosen victims lose." Anna said the dreary words, her hand on Elizabeth shaking shoulder. Elizabeth was doing an admiral job of not crying at all. Somehow or another, Elizabeth felt comforted by a vampire. She until last night never thought vampires were real. Elizabeth was becoming a model Goth girl when she met Katie, and wrote of Poe, liked black and started wearing it more often, and with her brain full of history about vampires and other sorts of dismal topics, besides the usual things a tough girl would think of, she was ready by Dracula for her last vestiges of innocence to be taken away and turn her over completely to the dark side, Whereas angelic Katie feared Anna's cold tainted touch, Elizabeth took into her mind without rebellion she could not help her vile transformation. Anna did not revel in evil. And Elizabeth was always sympathetic to the vampire cause of innocent turnings of good people.

"How can you say such terrible things? We can't give up hope! Elizabeth, don't listen to those words!" Katie said, shooting an angry look at Anna. Anna was broken, she knew that, but she to Dracula's plan…of course! The calculating brain of Katie knew then that Anna's presence would weigh us down, she thought. Anna was helping Dracula, whether she knew it or not. Anna sought to comfort those two young women into their transformation into the sadness she was in. That was all she could do, Anna thought. There was no escape.

"Elizabeth, I will explain everything later, in my chambers. But we must attend dinner, before the master grows impatient." Anna picked Elizabeth up and dried her tears with the sleeve of her red dress. Elizabeth immediately straightened and shook loose from the cold hold of Anna, and walked to the door. She turned her head at Anna.

"I would never think I would be given encouragement from a vampire." Elizabeth was shocked that Anna Valerious was made Dracula's bride. _I pity her, being his whore._ She thought.

"Heed the advice. Accept Dracula as much as you can in your heart, and your spirit will break slowly. Nothing will change for you if you love Dracula. Then you will have some freedom." Anna chanted, causing Elizabeth to get anger on her face.

"How can you say that? I will never give in to him! I will not be his bitch for him to use! If he succeeds, I will still be strong. It is only…a violation of my…body, not my spirit." Elizabeth sniffed and ran back to Katie, hugging her deeply. "You have NO freaking idea what he was doing to me! He was…touching…kissing…oh damn him! Damn him to hell! I hope he stays there and rots!" She sobbed once more, and then wiped her eyes of the tears. Elizabeth, to Katie's eyes, was trying hard to stay calm. After a minute Elizabeth calmed with the reassuring pats on her back. Katie was 17, seen films, understood as much as 15 year-old Elizabeth knew of sexual assaulting, for Elizabeth was more darker minded than her. Dracula played with her; Dracula had a bit of fun with her friend, her deep friend. And Katie herself, she was not exactly of age to be married, but would Dracula even care for such things? What strange absurd custom would Dracula invent to have the perfect excuse to rape them? But the freezing cold hand on her shoulder prompted them to start heading out to try at least to eat dinner.

Anna silently led them down the hall again, and into the dining room where Dracula was drumming his fingers. Katie, with anger in her heart, sat down fuming with worry and hatred for what Dracula had caused to her friend. Elizabeth sat next to Anna, pulling her top up a bit more as Dracula's eyes wandered over to look at her cleavage a bit too long for comfort. Elizabeth was stiff, but with a quick glance around scooped some food on her plate. Katie did not eat, to rebel against Dracula.

"Ah, my three brides. Two brides-to-be in fact. Now, Katie, you are 17, Elizabeth 15, and Anna around a little more than a 100." Dracula smirked, taking in gleefully the expressions of hate, fear, and sorrow from his women.

"What does that have to do anything?" Katie asked, in a daze at what he was getting at.

"What I mean is that in my country, the marrying age is at 16. And, little swan, you are ready. But what about my china doll? I can't marry her yet, but…who said I have to marry first? There is no law here that protects that isn't there?" Dracula chuckled, those words sinking their hearts even further.

"You fiend." Elizabeth stammered. She struggled to maintain her composure, but Dracula knew she was trembling inside.

"So you plan to rape her today and marry me tomorrow. How quaint. Well, you aren't getting any of us knocked up or hitched bastard. You will never take us." Katie said proudly, looking straight at Dracula in the blue eye. Anna was silent. Elizabeth was a bit perturbed at her language use, so like her own, but she could hardly stand up to Dracula after that ordeal.

"I am afraid that is impossible to promise. No one will save you, not even the powerful force within yourselves." He smirked, resting his head on his hands.

"Force?" Katie mumbled in confusion. What force? Was he hiding something?

"You will find out…later at a more appropriate time." Dracula chuckled. "Now, have you finished dinner, my lovelies?"

"Yes, and it was adequate. Now, leave us alone." Elizabeth said deeply. Katie looked at her and Anna, both hunched over and scowling. Elizabeth had a deep voice only if she was resentful and trying to take in the despair. She was.

"Alright then, Elizabeth, alright. You are all excused to your rooms. Feel free to wander the castle, at your own risk. Anna and I will be watching." With that Dracula stood up and bowed while the girls both left hand in hand. Katie and Elizabeth both out of fear went into Katie's room, seeing it the lightest colored room in the entire castle. Both sat on the bed, closing the door and locking it to their small amount of joy.

"We still have each other at least. I will not let him do anything to you." Katie said, hugging Elizabeth as hard as she could. Elizabeth patted back, past tears and pulling away.

"And I will not let anything happen to you either. He will not rule our bodies, our hearts, and our souls! We must fight; we must not let him if at all possible to take over. I swear! I swear it!" Elizabeth said, slamming her fist into her hand, stiff and knotted for fighting. "I don't care if threatens me, tortures me, hurts me, rapes me, even kills me! I will fight; I will not fall to his whims, even if he turns me into a vampire. I will even bite him if I am one." She vowed, sitting there seething. Then a small knock echoed through the room, a knock that was accompanied by the voice of Anna.

"Please, come in." Katie said, unlocking the door and letting her come in. Anna stood with remorse and pain as always, and sat in the white plush arm chair daintily. Her green eyes were tired and alive a bit, but they were weary and stared out into space.

"I am sorry you two must go through with this, but remember it is pointless to resist. I had tried, but utterly failed. The best thing for your peaceful existence here is let him do what he will with you, so you do not become as dead and hurt as me. Elizabeth, you are going to cause yourself much pain in the future." Anna sighed.

"All you spread is sorrow Anna. No, we will fight, for there is always a chance, always something that we can use to save ourselves, or someone saves us. If you won't help us, and try to keep us back, you will be our enemy and in the way." Katie said, giving Anna a glare of malice.

"I will not try to stop you, for it is not in my place. All I can give is the foretelling of your fate and be there to comfort you. It is not in my power to hinder your development." Anna did not move at all. She was used to even worse bombardments of words.

Everything was silent after that. It was broken when Elizabeth asked the appropriate question of why Anna was here, seeing as she didn't know her story. And So, Anna told her, leaving no detail out as the first. It was monotonous, seeing as she told her story to every victim she attacked before killing them.

"I'm…sorry. I now know and realize why you act this way. If I had a more similar personality I would fall into this depression just like you! But I'm not, so there! I'm going to be as hard as a rock, where nothing evil shall penetrate me." Elizabeth crossed her arms, before then yawning.

"I guess it is pretty late. We must rest to stay strong. Tomorrow holds many possibilities for looking for an escape route, I do think." Katie said, trying to break up the glances between Elizabeth and Anna. They both did need their strength if they were to combat the king vampire.

"Katie, um, I don't think I can sleep in my room anymore." Elizabeth said, holding her hand and looking her in the eye. "Mind if I stay with you tonight? Being alone in a room, in a large bed fit for two is quite dangerous."

"I agree with you completely. It is a good idea to keep us from waking up to Dracula besides us tomorrow." Katie responded; now glad as ever at the fool proof idea at hand.

"Then I bid you goodnight, Ms. Katie and Elizabeth. I do hope that your plan works." Anna said, standing up and curtsying, gliding out the door and locking it.

And so, they set about for bed. Katie had her nightgown in the wardrobe, the frilly lacy garment that was ruffled around and almost see through. But Elizabeth's nightgown was in her room. So, with hesitant steps, they went into her room and grabbed her black, hip hugging silk nightgown. They strolled back into the room, locked it and braced it with chairs and a dresser, before going to bed.

"Well, this aught to slow his advances down. Ingenious Elizabeth." Katie said cheerfully, trying to raise the mood and act like old times.

"Um, yes. It is a good idea. Good night Katie." With that she tucked herself in, and was falling asleep from the exhaustion and trauma from the day. She had to get used to the nocturnal schedule too, if she was to be up for Dracula's plans. And she wasn't in a talking mood anyways, especially after what Dracula was doing to her.

The room was dimmed and night took over, the buzzing thoughts in Katie's head keeping her awake. She watched the clock slowly tick away for several hours, until her herself succumb to the night. She had finally convinced herself to sleep, sleep for rest and what little time of solitude she had with Dracula trying to take their virginity.



**A/N: And, we shall see what will come next!!!**


	8. Dream Bites

**A/N: WARNING!!!!!!**



_"Van Helsing!" She cried out into the darkness, the terrible darkness._

_"No one can save you now. He is dead." A deadly hiss echoed through the cavern of her mind._

_"He is not! He will save us, he will! I know it…" Katie was twirling around, trying to battle the laughter that was resounding throughout the place, wherever she was._

_"Such a foolish child. You cannot possibly know, for you are just a mortal, a little pure angel for me to drag into ruin. Give into the night, and everything will be alright." Said Dracula, everywhere and pounding into her brain._

_"No, I'm not a fool, nor a child. I am more than that, I know somehow." She was racked with despair, falling to her knees to the ground, the shapeless floor of thoughts and shadows. _

_"Listen to me, for all I say is the truth. Believe in me, believe in the darkness. Let it preserve your beauty, let it give you power." The hissing words were suddenly in front of her, and her eyes opened only for her to see a ghostly Dracula, brimming with malevolence and bloodlust. He was smirking, and on his knees to her level his fangs unsheathed. She could not move then, fear rooting her to the spot while he roughly grasped her and pulled her to him. The force of her colliding with his chest made her head flop back, and the cold from his quivering lips and fangs lightly touching her throat were causing her to shudder._

_This was fear, this was death, this was sinful she thought. And she could do nothing but scream when he sunk his fangs into her throat. _

_"I will give it to you, whether you like or not." Those were the last words she heard, before waking up into reality. _



She shivered and whimpered when she awoke. What she was expecting was the darkness of death, but the throb on her throat suddenly dissipated with a few blinks, almost clearing her vision.

The room was as dark as ever, but what she noticed was the curtains that had closed tightly. She never closed them, hoping for sunlight to light up the room, but it didn't. She sighed and looked the clock, now at 7 o'clock in the evening. She moved to her side to see the clock, reaching her hands under her nightgown to wipe the sweat that had collected there. _It was just a dream, _she thought, a nightmare that still had her heart pumping at a fast pace, but was slowing down as she calmed. She flipped to her stomach, clutching the pillow underneath her and squeezing it hard. She then started missing her parents, her family and friends she left behind. A tear from that left its mark on the pillow, and she squeezed harder in pain.

But then, her heart skipped a beat when a cold hand was rubbing her sweaty back deliciously and chillingly.

"Sleep well?" Said Dracula, on his elbow next to her.

Katie turned her head to see him where Elizabeth was sleeping only last night. He had taken her place, and to top it off he was shirtless. The whiteness of the sheets matched his pale complexion, the body of a vampire. She was wide eyed at the chiseled, god-like body, her mind in a mix of either becoming hot and turned on by looking at the muscles or in fear at the intoxicating heat of obvious lust coming from him. It was making her sweat even more.

"No…" Katie managed to gurgle; gulping and propping herself up to try to get out of bed, away from the lusty eyed man next to her. But she was stopped when he, his hand on her back, pushed her down onto the mattress. Before she could cry out and move he pinned her down, both hands on her shoulders and his body sliding under the sheets to lie fully on top of her. Katie was smushed, the crushing weight on her keeping her from lifting her self up and bucking him off.

"Dracula please let me go!" She cried out, her heart racing as his grip on her shoulders was massaging and then moving across her front, cupping her breasts and only the thin fabric of her nightgown separating them from truly touching them. Dracula caught her off guard at the right moment, the transition to nightmare, from a quick pinning to the ground earning her from the previous terrifying dream to get her breath quickened again and making her into fear, and then the torturous licking and kissing of her neck on her shoulders, and his expertise hands thus aching to get into her clothes. With each squeeze, shuddering lick, sharp bite on her shoulder, and him rubbing circles on her hips with his fingers, she was gasping and her body throbbing at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. It was happening very fast, and she could not suppress the quick shuddering gasps from the sensations that were shooting up her spine. There was no time for words or any pleas, the almost painful sensations making her skin flare up in heat and sweat break out. Katie in her life thought this man, the character anyways from the movie, somewhat a turn on, but now that he was worshipping her body like an animal, and his hands getting even friendlier with untying her nightgown, she was having second thoughts. He was coaching her into perfect lust, torturing her to gather her moans and gasps while he played with her in a most barbaric way on her body. She now was splayed out on the bedspread, her struggles and beatings on the bed in vain as she could no longer fight the explosions of pleasure and passion making her limp, moan, and shudder. Her eyes were clenched shut with each fidget of her being, and it only got worse when she felt his tongue now fully caress her back when her nightgown in the back was pulled open, his hands moving through her golden hair until going over her skin, her body perfectly arched with the twangs of heat and never-felt before pleasure surging through her body. She couldn't stop from the torture he was giving every inch of her length without even touching the skin underneath. But things were about to change, her gasps of hot heated breath and tears were going to climax. Dracula's hands now were grasping her hips, his kisses only reaching the middle of her back and his throbbing need clothed thankfully by underwear, was desperate to be buried inside of her. But he held himself back, wanting to torture his swan first, to teach her a few things.

"What is my name, my bird?" He said, letting her calm down a bit, only to be gently and burningly reminded of pleasure by his hands running over her clothed arse and getting dangerously close to touch her throbbing nether regions.

Katie was desperate. She had never felt so exhilarated, so hot and so terrified in all her life. She was almost going to lose herself to the lust he had stirred in her, and what she only smelled now was him, all over her clothes, the bed, everything. Now, she felt then what perhaps was worse then what Elizabeth had to feel last night. What Katie felt was that the pleasure was pain, that he was making her moan and feel terrified for his joy. _I must rebel! I can't fall under this; I can't let him get any pleasure from me!_

"Your name is Count Dracula." She breathed, earning a fierce growl from him that rumbled through her being, causing her to cringe and whimper in fear, but she wasn't expecting then to have him grind into her, earning him a gasp of both pain and ecstasy from her.

"Wrong answer, my sweet!" He was hard, grabbing her hips and nestling himself in between her legs, her underwear, night gown and his boxers the only thing keeping her virgin. He was ravishing her barbarically and harshly, holding her hips fast while she writhed from the ache down in her core that was continually fed. After a little bout of grinding, he stopped, stroking her thighs from the hands that had hiked up her gown. He let her pant for a few seconds, watching with a devilish smirk her head sideways on the pillow, her hands clenched and grasping the sheets, her limpid blue eyes refusing to cry as she struggled not to sob. She still lay on her stomach, her body heaving with each breath and giving a slight moan when she felt him rub her stomach and run through her cleavage.

"My name is Vladislaus. My real name, Vladislaus Say it or suffer." He hissed in her ear.

"I will never say it." Katie rasped, and once again a barrage of heavy grinding, jabbing and making her claw and squeal with the forced ecstasy shooting through her. She could not help how wet she was, how she couldn't stop the cries, how she felt her lower half lift and rest on Dracula knees, giving him more control of his most favorite torture. Oh, how he reveled in it, hurting in a lusty way this little innocent.

"It will stop when you say those words. Or do you not want to keep you innocence till your wedding night?" he husked, the deep sonrerous tones setting her mind on fire. Katie felt like giving up as he plunged harder for a second, and his expertise fingers sliding the clothing off to reveal more of her bra, his fingers on it while he continued to numb her lower half, threatening to take it off.

"I will…keep my innocence…no matter what…Ooh…I…please…" She said, before a spasm of what seemed like electricity shock her entire being from the sizzling touch on her almost bare thighs that went directly up into her, one hand threatening to pull off her underpants while the other tugging at her bra. Katie was most fear stricken at this moment. And she was having second thoughts of rebellion, only a word to stop him from violating her with his eyes. If she gave in, he would most surely stop and set her free from this.

"Just one little word…and this will end." He hissed, wandering his hands all over her. The delicate touch was most reassuring, breaking her mind and letting her go. Katie couldn't take it anymore. It was just a little word, one tiny act of submission to let her dignity prevail.

"Vladislaus…" she gasped out, and Dracula immediately let go of her clothes, kissing her back and tying up the nightgown. He got out of his position and rolled over to the side, once again on his elbow looking at her as she moaned in defeat, laying still and letting her body settle down.

"Now, my dear, it wasn't so hard to say, wasn't it now? You would have been wise to give in awhile ago." He chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Why? Why did you come t-to torture me?" Katie rasped, rolling onto her back and placing a hand on her lower regions to try to quell the soreness and the activity down inside her.

"You both need to learn my name, seeing as Dracula is my last name. I thought I should get the point across and tell you that if you call me names other than Vladislaus, then I will do worse things to you. Understood?" He said, holding her head close to his, his legs entwined with hers keeping her still. She was then quickly placed underneath Dracula in a squeal of surprise, Dracula sitting on top of her and dangerously close to kissing her.

"Yes, Vladislaus." She moaned again, and finished with him licking her lips.

"Good girl." And with that he kissed her, mauling her lips and shoving his tongue into her mouth, passionately exploring her mouth, reviling in her taste. She whimpered and fidgeted through the kiss, and unwittingly using her tongue to try to push his back, only to make him growl and battle it. She quickly gave up at what he was doing, and he stopped, letting her breathe.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. I will deal with Elizabeth now. You I will save till your wedding night, but tonight Elizabeth is mine. Explore the castle at your own risk." Grinning wickedly, he got off her and slowly dressed himself, allowing her to either watch him or close her eyes and catch her breath. In a few minutes, Dracula left her alone to cry softly on the bed.

_I must get up; I must warn Elizabeth what he plans to do! _She thought, rising and getting dressed, trying to ignore the constant aroused throb through her mind and body. Anna was right about his sexual appetites. He was evil to do that to her, and the fact her only clothing was white was miserable enough, to add that Dracula, black dressed, was trying to assault a white angel. He wanted her purity that was for sure. She knew that.

Dressed in her previous outfit, she put on her white sandals and headed out to Elizabeth's room.

She wasn't there.

And that was then she heard the scream.

Katie began running to the sound, the sound echoing through the dark gothic halls of the castle. She knew who that scream was.



**A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!**


	9. Spidery Hands

**A/N: Well, be warned…this will be…disturbing… :D**



_Elizabeth felt darkness all around her, the dark castle walls were crowding in on her, her entire being was chilled and cold wind whipped around her. Bats and rats moved and flew above her, and she looked at herself only wearing white rags. She was running barefoot in the darkness, the damp floor making her slip into puddles of vile liquid, and she was getting scared and more scared at every minute of this dark running torture. _

_She kept on running, running and running till she had to stop and catch her breath, and began limping with the stitches in her side down and away from what ever was behind her. And exit was what she seeked. But what she saw, with the door wide open in front of her, was a room, a large room with a bed. The room was dark, and she only saw the outline of the plush bed, pillows, and dusty cobwebs in the corner. Elizabeth was so tired, tired from running in panic, and she gladly shuffled in and lay on the bedspread, not caring at all if she was dirty and wet. She just wanted to sleep, and that was all. And that was what she was trying to do, until the lights came on._

_Bolting up right, she saw the door close, and all the many hundreds of candles come on in the red, blood red room. The bed was plush and satin, no bed covers at all, and she sat up in fear and surprise. But what was really then making her heart race was Dracula at the end of the bed. _

_Standing at the end of the bed was half naked Dracula, a look of lust dancing in his staring eyes. The expression was of malice and want, as he slowly ever so slowly advanced on her by crawling on the bedspread towards her. Elizabeth herself then was completely frozen to the spot, and couldn't move at the situation. Dracula now was caressing her thighs as they slid up the tatters of her skirt, now settling himself in between her paralyzed legs. _

_"No…what? I can't move…" Elizabeth despaired, trying to move away, only to plop onto her back limp from the paralyzing hold gripping her body. There was nothing she could do while his hands were moving slowly up her body, her vision lost while her head flopped backwards. All she was feeling was then the hands over her body and then his face perched above hers, a smirk of evil and barbarity completely written all over his face. Elizabeth was in panic mode by now, breathing fast and fidgeting with what little control she had over her body, that Dracula was kissing her._

_It wasn't passionate and slow, filled with love. No, it was bruising and hungry, him growling and chewing her lips ravenously, his tongue then thrusting in and caressing her mouth in his own manly way. Squealing and whimpering all the same but not moving, but if she could, then she would be struggling and screaming. There were no words from Dracula, his hands ripping her ragged dress to shreds and his teeth grazing her skin, sometimes cutting it while in a few moments she lay naked, limp with the forced power upon her. And it was then his ravenous touches and kisses on her body were ruthlessly taking her soul further and further into the oblivion of pain and pleasure. _

_"Why?" Was what she asked in her tattered voice._

_"Because you wanted this, and I am giving you what you wished for." Dracula hissed, currently licking the length of her thigh. _

_"But I see now that I don't! Not this, not at all…I was a fool, just an ignorant fool…" Elizabeth cried, tears in her eyes. But Dracula wasn't there to wipe them away. Dracula, was a beast, and she herself had fallen for the trap of the arrogant. Dracula was taking his clothes off, Dracula was panting as an animal._

_An animal that he has become._

_And she realized then, why she wanted this, why she craved this only as an instinct. The natural instinct that all beings have. But she was not ready. And she knew this now, fully and completely. But it was too late for her. She watched him wrap her legs around his waist, guiding his throbbing erection into her gently. _

_He entered her slowly._

_She gasped in her paralyzed form and began moaning._

_He was inside her._

_Then he slid out._

_She woke up, at the moment when she felt him thrust hard inside her. And pain and pleasure divine was her thoughts in a swirl of colors._



Elizabeth had woken up in the day, just before sunset. She sat up with hot breath, sweaty and throbbing through her body, but it dissipated. Looking around quickly, she felt the sheets around her. No, Dracula did not do that to her, she didn't smell his scent of anything. _It was just a dream, a dream caused by the trauma last night._ She looked to the side of her, and thanked God that Katie was sleeping next to her, not Dracula. The plan must have worked. She quickly turned around and sat up straighter, looking around the glowing white room. The light was unfortunately fading fast, and she turned to Katie to rouse her. But then the drapes were suddenly closed harshly, stopping her. Slowly, very slowly she turned her head to look at the gloomy dark room, the drapes faintly moving from being quickly shut. What indeed she saw nothing. But she could guess.

"Is that you Dracula?" She stuttered, clenching her fists and getting ready to fight. She looked down at herself, noticing her tight black satin sleeveless nightgown was still on instead of white rags.

"You are quite a clever girl." The dark voice of Dracula said, as she saw him and his glowing blue eyes step out of the dark corner and stand in the dark, his hungry blue eyes boring into her.

"I could guess when you blocked the sun. Well, good morning to you, now please leave so I can get dressed." She replied pleasantly enough, swallowing the growing fear inside her from the strange, deeply disturbing gaze in his eyes.

"Dressed? Why should you get dressed? You don't need to wear anything at all today for that matter." He chuckled, moving closer to her bedside.

"Oh no…There is no bloody damn way!" Elizabeth cried out, shooting out of bed and running to the other side of the room, against the wall in utter disgust at those words. _Well, I'm out of bed at least_ she thought. But now she was against the white bedroom wall, where Dracula was, with hands behind his back, stalking closer. Elizabeth, seeing other routes available for running, took them to run past him by the bed. He reached out to grab her, but she tripped and fell, and she was in that split second thankful he didn't grab her. But, with an amused chuckle from Dracula, Elizabeth thought it wise to start crawling away and standing up, running to the door with Dracula only a few feet away when she opened the door.

There was only the light from the twilight that lit her way when she started running down the hallways. Gothic buttresses and gargoyle from the stone work were casting shadows everywhere, while she ran and ran. There was no way in Elizabeth's mind she was going to act as his whore, and with her head turning back as she ran in the tight nightgown, she kept seeing Dracula walking calmly, keeping at the same distance as always though she saw he was at a stiff pace with that vile smile. She used to think that smile turn her on, but at the moment it was scaring her, for she was definitely taking into reality the amount of lust and evil in that smile. And, she turned a corner, looking behind once more to see Dracula laughing and then to surprise.

She wasn't standing on a floor anymore. Instead, she was falling. And she fell after a lot of feet, onto something soft and bungee.

Her immediate reaction after falling and screaming was that she was looking up at the dark ceiling above her, but she was looking at it through the jagged hole in the floor she fell through. After blinking her eyes, she saw Dracula was peering over the edge, smiling as ever. Elizabeth tried to move, tried to get up to run away, but she couldn't at all. She fidgeted and could only succeed in moving her head partially side to side, and that was enough to see she fell onto a spider web. And, she saw the spider, or as she saw the torsos of the three spider-things, spider humans in fact. Three, shirtless, half human spiders with complete hotness written all over them. One had long black hair and red eyes, another short spiky blonde with green eyes, and another with a mop of messy brown with yellow eyes. And they were advancing with their spider bodies and hungry eyes towards her, now fidgeting even more.

"Dracula? Um, please, no…oh my…oh my…don't let them…" Elizabeth was stammering, watching as they spider men were advancing, circling around her and licking their lips, staring intently at their prize, which was wearing a skin tight black nightgown that she knew, was revealing enough her form underneath. She quickly looked back up to smiling Dracula.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Stuck?" He chuckled, squatting down while Elizabeth struggled even more. The three spider boys were staring at her struggling body.

"Yes, so get me the hell out of here! You know I hate spiders!" She yelped.

"But I thought you never wanted my help. Besides, it is time to face your fears, isn't it? I am sure they will be good company." He said looking fondly even more at her fear stricken features he loved so much.

"Blood, Malice, Venom. Show our guest the delicate touch of the spider. I am sure she would love to be kept…pleasured…while I tend to Katie." He stood up, letting Elizabeth's face drain of color. "Afterwards, you and I can have a little passionate talk in my bedroom. Good day, my golden bird, have fun with my pets. They have so longed for a woman with your virtue." And with that, he started laughing again, evil laughter while he walked away.

"No! Please, don't let them touch me! No, no NO!!!" She cried out, breathing very fast while the black haired spider, Blood, was perched over her.

"You struggle in vain, little fly. Your wings have been clipped." He hissed his delicate hands and the feet giving her gentle tingling sensations on her legs and thigh through her gown.

"Her skin is but so pale, pale with fear. If we are to properly eat from her, she must have her blood flowing." Venom drawled, leaning down and licking and kissing her extended arm all the way up to her shoulder.

"No…get your bloody damn…hands and mouth away from me! Please, I don't want to lose myself…" Elizabeth was begging now, having trouble saying things as the pleasureful sensations were driving her over the brink.

"Why are you so afraid? You don't need to be. We are here to give you a good time." Malice husked, running spidery fingers through her hair. He then began licking her sweaty forehead, before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my…No, please, don't eat me…" Elizabeth stuttered, fidgeting with each touch, lick, kiss, and stroke. There was no escape from her stricken position, where she could only watch and gasp, Blood's expertise hands moving over her thighs and up her gown, Venom's tongue and lips all over her arms and Malice kissing her harshly on the face, gently nibbling her ear and neck, and his hands moving over her curves. She could only close her eyes as they continued, slowly her resistance dieing down as her gasps were turning into moans, arching her back with the gentle, pleasant touches.

But, after she was falling under spell, then she noticed them taking her clothes off.

"Wha…? No…don't…" But she couldn't move, looking down at Malice and Venom slipping her sleeves off her shoulders and kissing her collarbone while sliding it of, revealing her bra. Blood was slowly pulling it down and off her legs, plucking the webbing off her body to slide it off. All Elizabeth could do was watch and gasp, her breath quickening up again while they were touching and kissing every inch of her body that was uncovered. Her skin was sweating from fear, the pleasure from their sinful touches making her on fire. She knew desperately that it was wrong what they were doing, but she couldn't help the feelings coming through her.

Her heart skipped a beat when they took things to the next level, by slipping her bra off. That woke her further and with the webbing off, she could move. Quickly enough she sat up, pushing their eager hands and heads away from her breasts.

"No, off! Let me go! This is too far!" Elizabeth shook herself, earning hisses from the angry spider boys. She pushed them away and tried to stand up, but as expected from the wobbly web she fell into Blood's arms, her head snuggled into his chest while they chuckled. She began beating on his back, only for the other two to swarm around her and caress her body. It was then that she could only moan and squeal from them pulling the last of her clothing off and licking every, single, inch and spot on her skin. Blood had the privilege of teasing her breasts, while Elizabeth was yelling now. She could not stand it any longer. She did not want to see them desecrate her body, and her only relief from it was to stare up to the gothic ceiling through the hole in the floor.

_I can't let them do this; and I can't let Katie be alone with Dracula! I must get help, somebody, anybody!_ She desperately thought. A big scream worked the last time, so maybe now would be a good time. Summoning all her vocal strength, she prepared to scream. The right moment came when a tongue entered where it shouldn't have. That boosted the urgency in her call for help.



**A/N: ah, well, who will save her? R&R!!!!**


	10. Dolly's Bedtime



"Elizabeth! Where are you?" Katie called, running through the halls and following the loud moans. The moans and yelps from her were almost unbearable. Whether or not Dracula was doing something to her or not, she didn't know. And she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. But, upon turning the corner, she stopped. She almost fell into a hole in the floor that wasn't there before.

After regaining her balance, she peered over the edge to see a rather disgusting site. That, of three half human spiders holding Elizabeth's naked body up and caressing her with hands and lips. But as she saw, Elizabeth lolled her head and gave a yelp, as Katie watched the black haired one bite into her chest and start lapping up the blood, while the others found places on her body and bit into her gently.

"That wasn't so bad. Gently, gently." Hissed the black haired one.

"No, please…" Katie watched Elizabeth moan, her eyes closed as weakness from the blood drinking was taking its toll.

"Her blood, so sweet and delicious. But hearty, from her constant feistiness." The blonde one husked in between lapping the blood trailing down her wrist.

"I'm feisty…for a reason…I can't…let you…eat me…" Elizabeth moaned, shivering and opening her eyes skyward, to see to her gasp Katie.

"Katie! Help me!" Elizabeth hollered, and immediately the spider boys stopped, licking their angry lips at the sight of Katie gawking above them.

"Well, another mortal coming to join us." The brown haired one smirked wickedly, releasing his hold on Elizabeth and drifting towards the wall.

"Let her go, you tarantula monsters!" Katie yelled, and watching the yellow eyed brown one crawling on the wall towards her, she quickly backed away and looked around for any sort of weapon, if possible, to help save her friend getting her blood sucked. And, ironically, she found a suit of armor with a hatchet in its grip. But, upon grabbing the weapon and turning around, she met the glaring yellow eyes of the spider boy, who started to reach out to grab her waist. Katie had enough room to swing the hatchet at him and for the first time in her entire life, hit her mark in his chest. A large axe was sticking out of him, and that was when he gave a gurgle and fell over, fidgeting and dead. Malice was dead and bleeding on the floor in front of her.

Katie, standing there and covering her mouth, had never killed someone before. But, to then after standing there pale, she heard Elizabeth moan again and went right to pull out the hatchet and head over to once again peer over the hole in the floor and see the other two spider-boys kissing and caressing Elizabeth, webbed down onto the web while they were perched over her.

"Settle down, my prey. You will enjoy this." They hissed. Elizabeth felt shivers up her spine while she continued to struggle on the webbing, fidgeting and moaning in an effort to get free.

"I will not! Katie, somebody, help me out of here! Help!" Elizabeth was moaning, moaning louder when she saw Katie jump down with a bloody hatchet. The spider-boys turned to look at the advancing mortal coming towards them, licking their lips and raising their thin fingers at her, slowly making their way towards her.

"You killed Malice, didn't you?" Venom hissed, a smirk coming across his clearly angry face.

"I did you sons of bitches. I will do the same to you if you don't release her." Katie swore, holding her weapon at hand while they still advanced.

"Another feisty one, Venom. It will be fun to tame her." Blood said, his front spider legs raised and threatening, his teeth sharp and red eyes completely menacing.

"I will kill you!" Katie said her hatchet in strike position while she was being backed up to the wall. But the vile glow in his eyes was suddenly stopped when a strange high pierced screech erupted through the hall, causing the spider-boys to look up and hiss in utter fear. For, a white slim hellbeast dove down and grabbed Blood, causing some gashes on his shoulder. They both went back with inhuman speed to the shadows, while Anna transformed back into her human form and landed on the web. She looked furious.

"Back, spider scum! Let the mortals go! Trouble us no more!" She yelled, her eyes alighted with fire and no longer green, her fangs lengthened and her hands clawed. She meant business, and the spider-boy's hissed before backing away into the shadows of the room, and left distant scrabbling footsteps before they disappeared completely. Then, Anna quickly went over the web to where Elizabeth's nightgown lay, pulling it cutting it free of the webbing and bending over Elizabeth, who was breathing very fast and on the verge of tears.

"Anna? Oh, thank God it's you. Please, get me out of this." She said, while Katie walked over Elizabeth.

"Are you alright? They were drinking your blood!" Indeed, she saw the three bite marks, four little holes in a curved line, dripping blood. But, in front of her eyes, they healed! The skin simply filled them in.

"I know. I felt good from what they were doing to my skin, but biting me it felt painful. We really need to get out of this place." Elizabeth said, Anna picking her up and putting her night gown on.

"We must be quick. I know how to get out of here, but it will be a long journey down the mountains. I cannot go with you." Anna said, picking Elizabeth up and leaping to the upper floor.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help us." Katie was glad she changed her mind, but still she was on the spider web.

"I can't bear it any longer this torture. You should not be doomed to eternity like this. Already master will be furious at me for freeing Elizabeth." She moved away and dropped a black chain down for Katie. "Hurry before the master finds us!"

Katie, with the hatchet somewhat held on while Anna pulled her up, and with in the few seconds Katie was back in the upper levels of the castle with Anna and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was now standing up, looking messy and weak, but she kept tall and started running with them to the exit.

They reached the grand hall, alight with the bowls of flame running down the long length of the hall. They looked up, and they gawked in wonder at the multitude of Dracula's offspring, but with the pulling grip of Anna's hands they continued running. Running and running they went, till they almost reached the large, black locked door at the end. Until Dracula stepped out of the shadows into their path.

"Leaving so soon?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, so out of our way!" Elizabeth yelled, clenching her fists and glaring in all her untamed-angry glory, hair a mess and sweaty and open mouth showing her teeth, along with her favorite glare.

"You didn't like their company I see. Or, maybe you did." Dracula chuckled, advancing closer. Dracula did the exact same glare as her, taking it in as sort of amusement.

"Will you STOP THAT?!" Elizabeth bellowed, getting into her Tae Kwon Do fighting stance. She was, along with Katie who mimicked her, knowing that a fighting stance was good in this situation.

"Stop what? Eyeing my prey? Well, I cannot let you leave my sweets, especially you Elizabeth, for I have plans for you tonight. So, I suggest you come to me, or I come to you." Dracula stopped his glaring, opening his arms.

"I will never go at my own will! We will fight if you come any closer! I am well trained in two martial arts." Elizabeth threatened, getting ready for battle.

"You are no match for me my dear. Such useless antics." Devilishly smirking, Dracula started walking towards her, while Elizabeth was a bit apprehensive that Anna was only backing away with her head bowed. But, when at last Dracula invaded her personal bubble, she had the perfect shot and snap-kicked him in the family jewels.

Dracula was not happy. He in fact growled and gave a guttural gasp and bent down in pain, stepping back before he healed and laughed, running at her. Elizabeth and Katie thought it best to leave.

"Running away? My, you acted so feisty, but now the coward. Ah well, this will be fun." Dracula chuckled, letting them run down the hall.

Katie and Elizabeth, glad he was still standing at the other end, stopped and took a few seconds to catch their breath.

"Oh my God…I can't believe this. Spiders and terrible grinding and all sorts of nightmares…but we must to survive this." Katie gasped in between breaths, before running again to the side. They both thought it wise to not go up the pair of black stairs. But Dracula had other plans, disappearing from their sight and re-appearing behind his chosen victim Elizabeth. And he nimbly grabbed her waist, pulling her against him and making her gasp. Oh, how he loved it when she made those delightful noises.

"Anna, lock and busy Katie while I spend the night with Elizabeth." Dracula triumphantly said, causing Katie to turn and look at Elizabeth struggling under the hold of Dracula while he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What? Let her go!" Katie stammered from the sudden outburst of orders from Dracula, who was believed to be at the other side of the room. But, with the cold grip of Anna on her shoulder and pulling her away, she then was watching Dracula carry Elizabeth up the black metal stairs upwards.

"Ugh! Let me go you bloody bastard, you dickhead, you son of a bitch!" Elizabeth said while beating on his back, clenching her teeth and reaching for Katie, being herself dragged away.

"Such nasty words. You need to be taught better. Or, as for speaking goes, different sounds than talk." And with that to stop the annoying beatings on his back, shifted his other hand to promptly place it on her ass.

"Ack! You perv! Don't put that there!" She stammered, losing sight of Katie down into an unknown room. Now, only she and Dracula were alone to traverse up the stairs, where whenever she moved Dracula's cold grip on her hind-quarters got friendlier. It kept her from bucking.

"Well, what do plan to do? You already tortured me with those spider boys. What can you do me now?" Elizabeth questioned, her fear rising with each passing step upward that she couldn't see.

"Seeing that I desperately love you Elizabeth, and that I cannot wait to claim your innocence, tonight I think is the night when you finally realize that you have always wanted me." Dracula pleasantly said, however unpleasant his intentions.

"Oh God…" Was what she could say, and she heard him open a large door, and she was carried through into a bedroom.



A/N: WHO WILL SAVE HER:o Or, will she be saved? :D


	11. Loss of Life

**A/N: DO NOT READ IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE DISGUSTED!!!!!!!!**



Every thing was black, dark, and utterly black, black, and black. He carried her fidgeting form to the bed, setting her down and chains from somewhere, bound her down. It all happened in several seconds, not giving her enough time to sit up.

"No, please don't rape me, please…" Struggling while Dracula circled the bed, she felt the sheets were similar satin like her night gown. It was a rather huge bed, a silky sea of blackness, and the only light from a few candles. And the last vestiges of hope were gone when the door locked. Not only that, she was chained down to the bed, her arms above her head and her legs spread apart by the chains at her feet. Ironically they gave enough slack for her knees to bend a bit. This was not good for her part, especially when her underwear was not on and Dracula was taking off his jacket, watching her struggle.

"Oh, but I never rape women who don't want me. I know you do, in fact, want me in ways I could only imagine…" He cooed, pulling his boots off while Elizabeth gasped from her useless exertions at pulling the chains off, which she didn't succeed. Elizabeth then decided to take offensive action.

"Alright, you smartass, release me!" She bellowed, staring into his eyes, glaring very prominently at him.

"Don't worry, I will give you release soon enough." He smirked, liking the word play with her a lot. Now his boots were off, he stood at the end of the bed and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. "Also, I didn't know you liked my ass so much."

"That's not what I meant! Look, I have had enough sexual excitement for the day, thank you very much!" Elizabeth's heart was racing, as now Dracula was crawling on the bedspread towards her, and within the moment was sitting on top of her, his legs holding her legs still and his hands deftly placed at her sides, his naked chest and lust-filled eyes what she could see. His hands were flowing over her curves, making her shudder and they went to her head, while he lowered himself for his breath to fan her face. This didn't stop her however for struggling and breathing fast. She could not move her head to go to the side, mainly because his chilling hands were holding her head while he was kissing her face all over; except, strategically, her lips.

"No, please, don't kiss me…" Elizabeth was in fear, fear at what he wanted to do. Elizabeth had always thought that she wanted to be kissed by Dracula, but now in reality and that he wanted to do more than just kiss, she wasn't so sure in accepting it and especially with the smirk he had. But Dracula didn't pay attention to that, and thrust his lips bruisingly on hers. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he enjoyed her squeals and shifting body while he explored her mouth. He kept going on and on, and with his intentions to get her to relax and enjoy this. Well, after he paused to let her breathe, he kissed again, much harder and felt her give in slightly, seeing the tears flood her eyes. Elizabeth herself had stopped fighting, as indeed she was feeling intoxicating pleasure from the kiss and her body was heating up, and herself in a daze of passion, letting herself kiss him back a little mainly because she couldn't take the pressure anymore, and it felt so good, his lips, his caressing tongue.

She was in the midst of somewhat enjoying the kiss when she was noticing her night gown sliding around. Then she squealed, as to her horror Dracula was kissing her and ripping up her satin nightgown, his claws slowly making the top half into shreds, him stopping his kissing to pay more attention at the work at hand, meaning shredding the top to stare at her naked breasts.

"My, you are so beautiful." He started kissing her neck now, his hands moved up to cup and squeeze them, how ever delightful enough to cause her to moan, but after that then to fidget in her chains and gasp.

"Damn, damn, damn…Please, I beg of you. I don't want you at all!" She moaned, feeling his kisses get lower and lower over her body, a tongue trailing through her cleavage, a nip at the shoulder, or as it got worse, his hands and mouth devouring her breasts. It was ecstasy she felt, and the gnawing despair and disgust at what he was doing, and she could do nothing about it except cry, moan, and writhe in his un-wanted touches. Then, he stopped with his caresses at the top to slide the skirt off her, trailing down her flexing thighs, stopping as his smooth touch relaxed her legs. There was a pause for him to look at her lower half, and let her catch her breath and stare at his lusting expression. Elizabeth was completely and utterly humiliated at what Dracula was doing, as his chuckles were driving her down further into fear. She could not help the tears in her eyes, as she utterly was being violated with his gaze, and her entire body was weak and she could not look any more at him, her back relaxing from arching up to watch him and letting herself give up and await his touches.

"Do you want me?" Dracula said, in a husky, completely sexual tone. His hands were running and creasing up her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her cleavage, and then they went back down, stoking her fire that was growing in her core. It took all her energy to stop herself from moaning from his coaxing caresses that were kneading her skin and making her feel completely at lost and swarming with passion. She was a virgin, and no one had ever touched her that way before, or made her feel helpless and filled with love so much. But was it really love she thought she felt?

"I…don't want you." She gasped out, the angry thoughts of what Dracula really was keeping her a bit sane and clear-headed. She felt him shift around and grab her seat, lifting it up and settling himself in between her legs, his hard erection through his pants poking her juncture. Gasping at the strange feeling, Elizabeth convulsed as he held her hips and mattress, slowly grinding into her, begging for entrance. It got faster, harder, and he growled in pleasure while he watched her arch up and moan in her chains.

"Now, do you want me?" He growled, toying with her, waiting for a response when he stopped and crawled up to her face, kissing his way up to her neck.

"I…don't…want…you." Elizabeth moaned, in complete submission and in the pain at what he wanted to do to her. He wanted her innocence, she was sure. Dracula then had an even worse plan to get her to accept him.

Dracula began to lick his way down her body, tasting the delicious sweat from her as she strained in her chains. Grazing his fangs down her abdomen, he stole a glance at unsuspecting Elizabeth who lay panting and aroused. But he would get her more aroused in such a state. He thrust his tongue into her.

"WHAT THE HELL? OH MY GOD!! AHHH!!!" Elizabeth yelled out arching and bucking and thrashing around, but she was held fast. She lifted her head to watch him lick and bite and tease her folds and opening, growling while he tasted her heat and sweet nectar. Dracula continued to make love to her with his tongue, enjoying himself immensely with his ministrations. Licking, sucking, kissing and growling as he made her shake and fidget in the strange flow of passion entering her. She was thoroughly disgusted with this kind of behavior, but she couldn't stop him from continuing. Her most private areas were being violated with such barbaric erotic behavior. Elizabeth's mind was reeling with the fact his face was in such a private place and doing most definite no-no's there. This was a very nice feeling there, but it was worse when it was being caused in a place not meant to be invaded with a tongue. She soon felt his fingers too joining down there. Touching, rubbing, and with a quick shove of two fingers into her, she gave a loud gasp.

"S-Stop! P-Please, n-no more!" Elizabeth stuttered out, arching and moaning with that dreadful feeling at what he was doing.

"Then let me in! Let me pleasure you in ways you could never imagine! LET ME!!" He hissed and moved over to her neck to lick and nibble with each loud growl.

"Most definitely NOT! I don't want you, especially with that behavior! That was FOUL! Oooh God…it was SICK!" Elizabeth screamed, squealing and thrashing around. It was really not enjoyable, as in the most preferred way of seducing her. Dracula made one of his first mistakes since a great while. Ah well, he mused, I always wanted to do that. At least he could kill her.

"Since you don't want me inside you, I guess you might want this other gift. You have always wanted immortality, have you not? I assure you, this will be a pleasant experience." And without another word, his neck kissing was abruptly turned into fangs, whereupon he sunk them into her neck.

Elizabeth gave out a blood-curdling cry of pain, writhing in the chains, sweating and breathing hard for the first few moments, until she felt nothing but numbness, and then a growing amount of good feeling and a sensual feeling through her entire body coming from her neck. She was completely, entranced, completely she felt, having the happiest moment in her entire life that her body was feeling, as she slowly was dying, feeding the hunger of Dracula, who was convulsing and passionately lapping up her blood that was spurting into his greedy mouth.

Elizabeth didn't want it to end, weak and moaning, under the spell of her last few breaths. Dracula had stopped, his bloody lips planting a kiss on her lips. Elizabeth sub-consciously licked the blood, but upon tasting it, her senses were alive. Immediately she woke from the pleasure and became fully aware that Dracula had bitten her, and now was smirking above her. Her expression was of horror.

"You know what come next, my little Nosfertuoligist. Your blood, then my blood, and afterwards your death. Your soul shall become mine, and tomorrow, your innocence." He drawled, making Elizabeth fidget in her chains much more. She moved her head to the side, and saw quite clearly the pool of blood that was soaking into the black sheets around her. Mortification had taken hold of her features as she kept gasping the words; "No…please, no…"

"Yes my pet, yes, take my blood and become my angel of death. Bear me living, breathing children. That is all I ask of you." He hissed, and with a claw, placed a bloody cut on his chest. The hot blood was dripping on her bare chest, sweaty and wheezingly rising and falling as she began to die. And the only thing that she could do was close her eyes and wait what was to come. And that was her head lifted up to press against his bleeding wound, letting her swallow the strangely bold-tasting blood. It was the most strangest and addictive thing she had ever drank, and as it poured mercilessly down her throat she had the incredible urge to drink more, more and more. And so she gratefully sucked the wound, her willpower gone and her mind completely at the mercy of any man who would be cruel enough to use a dying girl. This was the way she felt, and after awhile from the groans of pleasure Dracula was giving from the ecstasy he felt from getting his blood sucked, he stopped her before it went too far. He sat up again, and before her blurry eyes the wound had healed. And then, willingly in a trance, bent her head to the side, and Dracula wordlessly bent down and reopened the holes in her neck, and began then to drink her dry, drink from her till she had no more to give, and then he would be satisfied. Elizabeth felt peaceful as she began dying, and her eyes were only flooded with images of her life. And then, yes then, were her last words as a mortal.

"God, save my friends from such a fate I wrongly wanted." And then she deceased. And her journey to become undead began.



**A/N: Aww, I only died, pity…**


	12. Waiting for Fate

**A/N: cut to: Katie and Anna!**



Anna dragged yelling Katie away; trying herself not to cry at the amount of devotion Katie was showing to her friend, being carried up the stairs for Dracula to steal her innocence. Anna with her superior vampire strength managed to drag Katie into the library, locking the doors for only Katie to have the glimpse of Elizabeth and Dracula, entering into the tower bedroom. And Katie could do nothing but bang on the locked door while Anna stood watching, in utter guilt at what she had done. But she shouldn't, seeing she had been following Dracula's orders without shame for a hundred years. But now that she was letting a young women suffer the same fate she had, and let the other sit and cry while she knew her friend was getting raped. And she knew it, and nothing could stop him from doing anything.

"Why? Why us?! There are plenty of other fan girls that would want to be with him! But we don't! There is something he's not telling us…" Katie rambled while pacing the floor, in tears.

"I am sorry, but you two were picked for a reason, and for that reason you have been chosen to be his brides and give him live…" Anna stopped herself, already telling too much.

"What did you just say?" Katie stopped, staring long and hard at Anna's deep eyes.

"I should not have delved deep. I am not allowed to tell. I am sorry, but after your wedding night, you shall know the truth." Anna weakly replied, standing still in front of the door.

"_After_ my wedding night? Will it then be too late? I must know! Why?" Katie stammered.

"I said, I cannot tell, nor can I allow you to escape the castle. I must do what our master tells me." Anna deeply regretted doing this, but if she didn't, then she would surly be punished.

"You were willing to help us before, and now you aren't! What is keeping you from helping us now? Please, don't let Dracula do this!" Katie said, now plopping herself in a velvet chair. She was in an obvious fit, a fit that she was missing out on something and helpless.

"I would help if I was in the right situation. Dracula now is sensing everything I do much more closely, and I would endanger my sanity along with you physically. There is nothing we can do for her, nothing at all for our saving. It is only her body, nothing more. She will live, and I know she will not succumb to this darkness I have locked myself into. You and I will help her tomorrow." Anna said motherly, sitting in the chair across from Katie. Katie had curled up, her head hidden behind her knees and hunched, tears welling in her eyes.

_This is hopeless_ she thought. And she herself will suffer the same fate tomorrow night. All that was on her mind was what she was imagining Dracula doing to Elizabeth, and then what Dracula would do to her. And then, she was thinking of the purpose Dracula wanted from them. She herself, along with Elizabeth was not pretty looking enough to catch a suave, sophisticated vampire to choose them both as wives. There is another, far more sinister reason why, and she did not know at all. But, with the formulative thinking, Katie had an idea.

"I'll be looking…for some books…to calm myself." She said innocently, standing up and tried her best to convincingly enough look distressed while she disappeared behind an aisle of books. This was her chance to explore the library, searching for any doors out for her escape.

Finally, she found a little door, dusty and unused, by the horror section of the library. Carefully, looking around first for any sign of Anna, she turned the knob, little by little, and opened the door.

It was at first site, a dark room, lit by only the moonlight coming in from the barred open window at the end of the small room. And, what she did see, opening the door wide, was a long pole, and staked on it was a skeletal corpse.

Katie froze at the site of the skeleton remains, the clinging pieces of discolored flesh and around the eye sockets still their, along with the tatters of clothing and hair, it seemed to still be growing. But for the first minute of just staring at the dead corpse, her hand covering her mouth, there was nothing but the howling cold Transylvanian wind of the mountains. Until the skeleton moved its head to face her.

Katie let out an echoing scream, wide eyed and trembling as she fell backwards, screaming at the dead head that faced her. The door was shut by the hands of Anna, bending over traumatized Katie as she bawled and shivered on the floor, her eyes closed and her sobs filling the air. All she could see with her minds eye was the skeleton, looking at her with fiery eyes, undead eyes. She couldn't stop the crying, the utter fear and fright that was the only thing in her thoughts. So, curling up into a ball, not caring at the touch of Anna's cold hands lifting her up, Anna carried her out of the library and into her room, Anna's own room.

Anna laid her young charge on the red sheeted bed. The entire room was in gloom, the red walls and items almost black. Red was the color Dracula gave her, but Anna was not that lusty and wild anymore. Red now was not her color, and she was more suited to gray. Though she slept in Dracula's coffin or bed sometimes though now rarely, at times when Anna was in a tearful mood and need to be alone, she used the bed. Though she often woke up with Dracula on top of her.

But she banished her sadness and sad thoughts by comforting Katie, sniffling and recovering from the trauma. In Katie's thoughts, the skeleton remained, but along with the memory that she thought Elizabeth was getting raped upstairs. Katie immediately bolted up right, trying to get out of the bed and save Elizabeth in her frantic mind. She was stopped by the motherly arms of Anna, and was tucked into the quilts and held down.

"Elizabeth! No, you must let me help her! I can't let this happen to her! No!!" Katie was crying, the strong grip of Anna and the comforting whispers slowly calming her down.

"There is nothing you can do. It already by now might be too late. I'm sorry, but rest now, rest and dream away your troubles till tomorrow. Sleep…" Anna crooned, herself crying at this. This was how she felt, this fear and terror when she was little when her family was dying, and when she herself was taken and lost her virginity. And she could hardly bear it to watch and know this pain, but she couldn't help them. She never could. She had let her entire family down; she had never succeeded in helping her family's cause. And there was nothing in her power she had to stop Dracula once more.

Katie still struggled. Never in her entire life had she been in this situation, where one of the ultimate means of pain and torture was being delivered to her best friend. Not only that, but her mind kept flashing the image of the zombie. And she was weakening from her fruitless fidgets out of the arms of Anna. The warmth of the bed, the wrapping of the blankets and the arms, and Anna's voice slowing her breath and mind back was making her very sleepy. She was forgetting all until the morning, as at last with tears in her eyes, she closed them and they stayed closed.

Anna herself, with the day encroaching, fell asleep with the canopy drapes around her and Katie. And they waited for the telling of Elizabeth's fate, whether she had lost her virginity or not.



**A/N: Oooohhh…what vill happen I vonder? :)**


	13. Becoming the Puppet

**A/N: The puppet master…**



The first thing Elizabeth saw when her eyes fluttered open was that she was looking through a layer of ice. She knew she was staring at a dark ceiling, very dark and gothic arched. And she was feeling…stiff and cold, but strangely strong. And, from then the point where she was figuring out where she was, she then wanted to get out of this icy prison, seeing that she was trapped under the ice coat.

"Help! Anybody, please!" She yelled, though wondering if anybody could hear her, or was even there to listen to her pleas. She could not move, and that fact was making her very scared. Not even her head could move to see herself.

But, somehow or another, the ice was melting off of her. And within a matter of moments, she was uncovered by the ice and she her self sat up in wonderment. And, unfortunate to say, she couldn't sit up fully when the arms that were wrapped around her pulled her back down to collide with the owner's chest. And that was Dracula, holding Elizabeth and keeping her from struggling out of his hold.

"Dracula? What?" Elizabeth squealed, grabbing his hands and kicking, bucking up and down to get out of his strong hold but she couldn't. And, as expected, she got tired from fighting and fell limp as soon as Dracula's comforting and strangely controlling hushes in her ear. Elizabeth couldn't help herself fight back, her entire body limp in his arms. The whispers then turned into words.

"Shh, my darling. It's only me, your master." Dracula hissed into her ear. Now that she couldn't move voluntarily, his hands were wandering over her body that in fact was still naked from last night.

"I don't have a master…"Elizabeth was moaning and shuddering from the touches over her body. She couldn't move; it was like her dream yesterday.

"Yes, that dream…only I didn't pleasure you last night. I only killed you." Dracula cooed, licking her neck and sliding his hands down her body and sides at an agonizingly slow pace. Elizabeth did not like this position, though when he said those words she froze from her fidgeting.

"Wait…I died? No!!" Elizabeth, with Dracula letting slack his power over her, lifting her hands up to her neck.

At the touch, the marks she was sure he placed there were gone. And then the complete memory of the few days before pounded into her mind. And with her hand on her heart, there was no heartbeat. And she felt none from him.

"My little Nosferatu…pale as a china doll. Now, your soul is mine forever. And soon, your body." He coolly grasped her hips, moving her body in a slow motion as he grinded in between her legs as she lay on top of him.

"No, please no…stop, stop!" She gasped at each sensation that was being caused to her, and was struggling helplessly held to him by him from her hips and the arm that trapped her arms from flaying around. Tears were streaming down her face, defeat and her body convulsing as she struggled to get up. But she couldn't and Dracula soon settled out from under her and was now perched above her. And, lazily he licked up her cleavage and neck, stopping to kiss her on the lips.

During his passionate mauling of her lips and the exploration of her mouth, Elizabeth began to realize something. And with that realization, she began to formulate a plan.

"I'm a vampire then." Elizabeth gasped out when he stopped, but with her pervading sense of wit that was hibernating under the cloak of fear as a mortal, now immortal; she then took notice of her new enhanced perceptions. So, with a quick lengthen of her fangs, and Dracula not noticing when he locked lips with her once again, she gladly bit into him and with the also enhanced strength, pulled her arms out of his grasp and threw him off and out of the coffin. Now, that she was free and was a bit delighted at the manly growl of surprise when she threw him off, she quickly sat up and looked around, glad to see a black bride outfit hanging on the wall. And, stepping out and running towards the available clothing, she pulled down the top and tied it on while she watched earnestly Dracula stand up and fix his hair back. That gave her enough time to slip her skirt on and back against the wall, because very angry Dracula was walking towards her with ill intent on his mind. Elizabeth did not want to be trapped against a wall. So, she took off running to the door and tried to push and pull it open.

"Leaving so soon? Pity. You could open those doors if you had breakfast however." Dracula smirked sneaking up behind her.

"Breakfast? Mister D, that would mean I would have to kill some one and drink their blood. That is not proper for me." Elizabeth managed to budge the door a bit, but she still hadn't the strength to open it. Since that, she quickly moved out of the way, where if she didn't Dracula's hand that sliced out at her and pinned itself into the door would have hit her shoulder. Elizabeth ran to the other side of the room, breathing useless air.

"Oh, I think you would. You will have to do it or die again. That is not proper for you, my dear." Dracula unhinged himself from the door, and turned to face his persistent little vampire.

Elizabeth bumped into a table, tripping a bit, looking at Dracula's perceiving and bewitching blue eyes. Dracula took her gaze into his, flowing the commanding voices to his fledgling girl and keep her still while he walked over to claim what was his. And soon, with her trembling and her will bending, she slumped against the wall where he now stood in front of her, keeping their eyes locked while he pressed his body against hers firmly. The midnight of power in his eyes was grasping her will and molding it, and soon her eyes became glassy and her mind off into space.

"Say my name, puppet." He hissed, holding her head in his hands.

"Vladislaus…" Elizabeth mindlessly drawled.

"And who is your puppet master?" Dracula cooed, getting closer to her face.

"You are…"

"What is your purpose?"

"To serve your desires…"

"And what do you want the master to do?"

"Use me…"

"Good puppet." And with that, he kissed her, devouring her lips in frenzy and exploring her mouth with his tongue that her lips accepted. All she was doing was moan and kiss back, grasping the wall and letting him explore her body with his fingers and passionately keep on kissing.

They both knew that they did not need air. And Dracula at last thought he would get what he wanted.

But he was wrong.



**A/N: Gasp! Who can save me? R&R!**


	14. Hackin In

**A/N; So short…sigh**



Katie had woken up, and all was dark around her. She, after a few blinks, realized the bed was surrounded by drapes, and around her body were the wrapped arms of Anna on the sheets besides her. Katie was quite content in this position, and the warmth and the darkness was making her sleepy once more.

That was, until she remembered what happened last night, and what was going on during her sleep she was sure happened. That was enough to get her to shake the last bits of sleep from her eyes.

_Elizabeth! He…Oh no. _Katie sat up immediately and took Anna's arms off her, slipping out of bed and finding some slippers for herself. Then, with herself tiptoeing over to the door, still wearing the nightgown from yesterday, she opened the door and started walking out into the hall. Unfortunately, the sun had just set, and darkness was pervading through the hall.

Katie picked up her pace when she reached the stairs, running up them quickly and quietly, stopping at the door to listen to anything going on. And what was in fact to her horror was the sound of moaning and gasping clearly from Elizabeth, and the vile chuckles and whispers from Dracula himself.

Katie desperately searched for a weapon, anything around her that she could use to hack the door open. And what she found was indeed in fact, at the bottom of the stairs, was a fully armed Dwergi hauling a box of white ribbons. He had a hatchet himself.

So, with the dexterity she had, she quietly snuck up on the hapless little monster with his back turned. And, sweating rolling off her brow, she pulled out the hatchet that was strapped to his back and with no difficulty knocked him out as soon as he turned his angry little head her way. Now, he lay flat on the floor while Katie ran up the stairs once more and began hacking at the lock. And the door was being easily broken.




	15. The Black Wedding

**A/N: Things get hotter and hotter around here…**



Elizabeth was the first to take notice of the rather loud thunks on the door. But she could not see what was happening, and she soon forgot about it when once more her mind slipped away, and let Dracula begin taking her clothes off. And all too soon to her feverish mind, was then a loud hack that was heard and it was too hard to ignore, even for Dracula. He too turned his head.

"Damn…" Dracula was angry. Angry that Katie was desperate enough to hack his fine black oak doors and stumble with a weapon, in her nightgown, onto the stone floor in the midst of him trying to satisfy his lust for Elizabeth.

"Damn right. Now let her go!" Katie immediately stood up, pointing the little weapon at him and advancing. She was beyond furious at that moment. "You knocked her up last night I'm sure, and don't do it again! You made an innocent woman a whore because of your lusts!"

"My dear, you are quite mistaken. I didn't take her virginity last night. I took her life. But if you hadn't stumbled in, then I would have also used her." Dracula devilishly smirked, letting Elizabeth go to slump to the floor and regain her normal senses.

"WHAT?! Oh my God…" Katie was staring now at Elizabeth's face. Yes, Elizabeth was breathing, shaking her head, moaning, and breaking from the spell. But the fact that she was deathly pale, her fingernails longer and pointed, and the strange dark, gothic aura surrounding her like Dracula's…it only meant one thing.

"Master? Master, what is…OH MY GOD!!!! I just called you…you master! No, no…" Elizabeth leaned back with her eyes closed, shaking her head and then looking at Katie intently. Dracula bent down to grasp her arms and pull her up, picking her up bridal style and holding her there in the light of the candles that were to the effect enhanced Elizabeth's pale and chiseled features of a vampire.

"Yes, she is a vampire. And a beautiful one at that. Don't worry; she will be completely mine some time soon. But I must tell you, tonight you are mine. Because…" Dracula set Elizabeth back to her feet, whereupon she ran over behind Katie while Dracula leaned down at her. "…it will be your wedding night."

"I cannot stand you, count." Katie defiantly said the hatchet blade in between both their faces. "And I will not let you use me!"

"Oh, but I shall, I will till my heart's content. And there is nothing you can do about it!" He smirked devilishly and had a dangerous gleam in his eye. From that Katie took the cue to lodge the sharp blade firmly into his face.

Dracula dropped his beloved, and Elizabeth quickly crawled away from Dracula, now on his knees and yelling out in pain and anger. Blood was everywhere, and Dracula was grasping the handle and pulled it out deftly. But it was by then both girls thought it very, very wise to leave the premises immediately.

Through the hacked door they both went, running down the stairs like mad and beholding the site before them that had unfolded in the great hall.

Everywhere were white decorations, frilly and chains and glowing florescent eerie candles. The hall was not a bright white, but white and gray, like a dreary pale setting. Until a podium was being set up behind them on the stairs, then they knew why everything was white.

"Is not this perfect for a wedding ball? I hope it is to your liking Katie. It's not everyday when a young woman such as you gets wed to a man like me." Dracula was triumphantly orating above them at the podium, his arms out stretched and a sarcastic expression on his face.

"She will never marry you Dracula! Or me when my time comes! Already you have ruined my life, don't ruin hers!" Elizabeth hissed standing in front of Katie with her fangs lengthened.

"I told you to never call me Dracula! My name, puppet, my real name…" Dracula menacingly strode down the steps, making the affrighted girls keep backing up.

"Yes, Vladislaus…no, wait! W-w-what's happening?!" Elizabeth fell to her knees, clutching her head and trying her best to block out the commanding voices in her head that made her say that. Elizabeth, sweat rolling off her brow, tears in her eyes, she struggled to block out the mind control and the now natural disposition in her vampiric mind to adhere to Dracula as her master. Elizabeth knew that it would be bad to give in. And in her stricken position, Dracula took advantage of that to walk over and hold her, pulling her up into his arms. Elizabeth was beyond struggling, being very weak from her mind battles that were happening inside her head as she fought him for control of her entire mind.

"You are quite strong, my beloved. That is indeed what I love about you. But you will fall in due time. Now, I must claim Katie as truly my bride in holy matrimony." Dracula laughed while holding the fidgeting and weak young woman, her energies devoted to her mental blocks.

"Katie…run…" She managed to stutter out, and Katie took the cue given. She ran.

Katie was running and running, as before to down the fire lit hall and past the many Dwergi already swarming to Dracula's cause. She only turned her head to see Elizabeth held in Anna's arms now, her grim expression of guilt and worry stretched across her face and Dracula nowhere to be seen.

"Take her to the dressing room to get changed. The guests will be arriving soon." And with that Katie stopped, for she thought it wise to not run into the Dwergi in a circle around her. Luckily she still had her weapon in hand and readied to strike put at them, all holding chains to bind around her. Already they were lassoing her ankles and arms. Katie was yelping at every bind, hacking and fighting but failing to cut through the metal of the chains. And soon, with the sheer amount of the little vicious buggers, Katie fell to the ground and the Dwergi began dragging her into a room, a darkly lit room. And what she saw was a wedding dress hanging on the wall and Dracula standing right next to it.

"Drac…" Before she finished saying that sentence, the fiery gleam in her eye reminded her of what he said about his name. "I mean Vladislaus. What do you mean to do?"

"Why, I can't exactly trust you to put the dress on yourself. I must do it myself!" Dracula was in his usual pose of leaning against the wall and wearing his devilish smirk and helping to take the chains off now standing Katie.

"No! I…I can dress myself…please, don't do that!" As soon as Katie was free from the bonds she started to back away. But it was in fact she tripped and was only held in his arms and her knees bracing against his legs. Her feet were entwined with some chains, which was what made her trip, and herself now lifted by her seat that his hand deftly held and brought her to collide with his chest, backing her against the wall and pushing her head to the side where he had access to untie the ribbons on the front of her dress, his breath and then his head against her face, nuzzling and nibbling while he kept working the clothes off, now his hands behind her back and freely untying the laces back there that held her nightgown up. Katie only could breathe a million miles an hour and gasp from her stricken position, her head trapped between the cold stone wall and the cold stone-like visage of Dracula, smirking and growling in contentment with his constant face caresses and the delicious fear scent of her he loved. It kept her busy while he pulled down the gown and moved his head down, kissing her body while he pulled it off, even past her stomach and legs. Katie was astonished; her mouth wide-open in the strange pleasure that was plaguing her body. It too had held her while he traveled back up and held the wedding dress in his hands, pulling it over her head and was himself pressed close to her body to keep her standing up. Soon, with his hands behind her back while he tied it up, she was ready for the wedding, though right now was still dazed and moaning from some more face nuzzling. And, subdued he placed the veil over her face.

_Perfect. _He thought. And now he held her lazy fluttering eyes to his, staring into her beautiful sunny blue. And with his own electric blue eyes, he soon woke her up and that was when he held her tighter as she fidgeted.

"What happened? I…I…" Katie was having a hard time stringing her words together. The confusion was very efficient enough for Dracula to use as he opened the door and led her out into the lit ballroom.

There were hoards of vampires, in black and white, dancing away in the gloomy, yet somewhat pale bright light. And with her being led by a group of other vampires to the base of the stairs, it was like a dream. Though she only caught glimpses of Elizabeth held still by Anna, seeing her cry silent tears while the lights all dimmed.

Up at the middle of the stairs to the large black bedroom was a little podium, with a black robed priest and Dracula, him in a dapper shining black cape. And with realization at what was happening at that moment, she only felt regret. Regret while the bridesmaids were leading her up to the altar to smiling Dracula, smirking and in a daze at her delicious scent that was permeated all around himself. He was hungry, hungry for her fear scent again, and for her hot rich sweet blood. And he would have it all tonight.

Katie was crying as the priest kept blabbing on and on the wedding vows. There was nothing she could do to stop the wedding, and there was nothing she or anybody could do to save her from her fate. Her dreams of being rescued from this peril by a handsome knight were slim, now she knew that peril these days with a being that was the symbol of lust and eroticism was not going to always have a happy ending was struck down by the sledge hammer of reality, however un-real that Dracula existed in the now.

"Do you, Vladislaus, take Katie to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest chanted.

"I do."

"And do you, Katie, take Vladislaus to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Katie paused at this.

_If you say no, I will hurt Elizabeth in ways unimaginable and tormentingly make her scream in pain more than pleasure tonight even worse than what I will do to you. Do it for her sake and sanity. _Dracula's voice said in her head. It was a threatening tone, and looking into his steel blue eyes, and his stern face, she thought it wise to say those terrible words of binding, if her friend would not suffer such torture.

"I…do…"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" And with that, tears rolled down her face as Dracula lifted the veil of sparkling diamonds, and holding her in a comforting grip, he passionately kissed her. Elizabeth was in tears too, looking at them in a passionate embrace, Dracula holding the limp Katie up while he brutally ravaged her lips. Vampire cheers from around the room were applauding the spectacle, and after a bit he stopped kissing Katie, letting her breathe and led her down the steps to the middle of the dance floor. The vampires and the chilling baroque music started at once to dance, a flight with the fancy steps. Only Katie didn't start, her stance stiff and staring with watery eyes at Dracula, grasping her waist and limp trembling hand waiting for them to begin to dance.

"Well, shall we dance my petite wedded sunshine?" Dracula breathed, cocking an eyebrow and grasping her tightly.

"I would prefer not to." Katie glared.

"Ah, but I would just love to. However, if we don't dance now, then perhaps in the bedroom more _sensually_ then?" His smirk was starting to scare her more than annoy.

"Alright Dracula, you win on this one. Dance, but I will resist." Katie closed her eyes and moved her chin up high as they started to promenade around the floor among the other dancing vampires.

"You called me Dracula, dearest." He roughly pulled her close to him, their bodies touching and his grip on her friendlier on her body. "I was going to go easy on you tonight…but perhaps not." It was only a few steps when Dracula started to start Tangoing, his eyes that were once blue during the short waltz turn fiery with menacing and passionate lust, sliding his hands around and both their feet touching as he made her move with him. Katie was not used to such forced movements, touches and commands he was giving her subtly to comply with, and with the erotica and heat around them in the stamping, sliding movements, it was not good to her mind. No, not good when he dipped her, when she saw the red violin the vampire maestro was playing, when she felt his hands creep up her cleavage and rest on her shoulders pulling her back up, when he had her head rest on his chest when they paraded sideways, and she couldn't move. She knew he was in her mind through her body, controlling her every move subtly. And had been too late since the beginning of the dance to set up a wall of defense to black his mind control. But what was really getting her worried and breathing a million miles and hour was not the Tango but what he said before then. He was going to punish her for saying his last name! Such an ego! But her thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed where it shouldn't have been.

"Vladislaus…please, stop this…" Katie never was so scared in her life. She knew what would happen tonight, she knew that Van Helsing was dead, that nobody she knew could save her. And in the corner of her eye, she saw Elizabeth held by Anna sobbing. And a tear trickled down Anna's face too. But Katie lost that vision when Dracula twirled her around to face him, her body and his with no space between them.

"Ah, anxious aren't we?" Dracula chuckled hideously in a soft husky whisper.

"That's not what I meant…" But as she said those words, she began thinking. _It's only my body, that's all._ Yes, he would use her, but reading and know what sexuality is…and the pleasure it can bestow that ruins and hurts the mind of those raped, that was what she was afraid of. But she thought this was inevitable, that this ruining and terrible invasion of her body that would happen over and over again during the long night ahead. The only hope she had was to keep thinking, it is only her body, her body that does not affect the mind.

"Oh, I think you are afraid, and want to get it over and done with so that you can skip out of the bedroom after a quick climatic moment. But I'm not going to let you. No, I want much more from you." He whisked her around again, still whispered, and bending back in the dance so her head went down his stretched neck.

"It's only my body Count, nothing more. And as I already said Dracula, so you are going to punish me, and then it doesn't matter if I call you bastard then." Katie blurted out, instantly regretting it. _What was I thinking? I want to survive this ordeal intact, not spur my submission onward with his evil ways!_

"It is more than just the body dear. Your mind is part of it. And I hope you didn't call me bastard for sure. I wouldn't want to violate you more than you can bear." With that he grasped harder her waist, and twirled her around to throw her head to the side his face burying into her bare neck, his hissing words making her heart flutter and her skin crawl.

"You are truly evil Vladislaus." She gasped out, the music reaching a climatic point. He then twirled her around to face him, and with the swift movement of his hand on her back and arm draping hers around his neck, locking her in the perfect position for him to kiss her.

He passionately locked lips with her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and kissing her hard making her squeal in surprise. As soon as he started it, he let go of her lips and pulled a leg up around him, himself then holding her up only. He closed his eyes in the after moment, since a long while in a gush of ecstasy from that small a moment had been a hundred years ago. He kissed his angel, his sweet innocent angel he would torture, and it was probably one of the last and only moments he would savor the touch of her innocence. The innocence he would destroy and make hollow. Only he would hold such secrets from them of their past and present. They would never guess until her first child would be born. But first, he had to make a child inside her. And then his plan would work, and his path to world domination would progress further. Now, he needed to satisfy his lust for her, he needed release and to be one with this wholly angelic woman. _She will make a wonderful mother. _He thought.

Katie, mortified as usual from this experience, now clearly knew what would happen next. While he carried her in his arms, picking her up bridal style through the darkened crowd of the vampires up those dreaded stairs, she was afraid. She could not escape at all from this, but it was now becoming harder and harder to let go and let him rape her. The natural inclination was to struggle and try to get out of his hold and cry. And that was just what she started doing when they reached the top, the vampire guests dancing a few numbers before starting to leave. She was at the top of the stairs in his arms, her fingers nervously playing with her hair as she heard and watched Elizabeth being dragged away by Anna and some other vampires.

"Katie!! Remember, it's only your body…it's only your body!" Elizabeth yelled out her adage of wisdom. It was something she came up with during their role-plays, but she hoped it would work now to calm and give hope to her friend Katie.

"I'll try…"Katie sniffed weakly, watching emotionless Anna and the grinning vampires at last stuff Elizabeth out of view into the halls.

"Then I will make sure you will fail." Dracula tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head away and instead his lips landed in her hair, where he then started to nuzzle while walking through the open doors into the dreaded bedroom. The bedroom that had miraculously changed overnight into red, passionate dark and lust red sheets, wall tapestries, candles, canopy, pillows, and not to mention the dark wood cabinets and the roaring fire. Things weren't morbid. They were primal and completely dazzling her mind to the red, red as blood, heat, lips, burning hellfire of damnation and sin. _I'm going to burn for this _she feverishly thought, still being carried over to the large satin sheeted bed. She knew it was completely idiotic and maddening that she would coolly let her fate come. She was not as strong as what other people are. She was frightened. Frightened that he would take her mercilessly, that he would use her for his own gluttonous pleasures, that he would make her pregnant, that he would break down her spirit into a dusty heap on the floor for him to trample. Yes, she knew the reason, and the only reason she could think of was that, randomly out of millions of people who adored the movie, that he wanted her most of all. It was too much to be a coincidence; there must be some other reason! A reason she can't let him fulfill…



**A/N: this next chapter…do not read if you will be disgusted by the erotica… :D I wasn't…**


	16. Awakening the Angel

**A/N: This…is the most graphic sex scene I have ever written so far…except there isn't no sex however…I wouldn't do that…; Ah well, there will be sex in Blood Ballade 5. :D**



He set her down on the bed, whereupon she immediately backed up and quickly got off, running in her wedding dress to the other end of the room to Dracula's chuckles.

"I thought you were going to give up quietly." Dracula exclaimed, turning around to face his frightened bride now standing straight at his new dresser. Katie did not like his eyes, did not like the stance he had before, not liking how he moved, towards her removing his military jacket, and especially when an eyebrow quirked up along with his smirk.

"There is a far more sinister reason for why you want us, and I don't think I will let you fulfill that purpose, however unknown that may be." Katie was backing up, and with a quick glance at the dresser and the room around her, she found no sharp pointy objects to defend herself with unfortunately. Any potential weapons were no where to be seen. Except her finger nails, which were quite useful when Dracula suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her waist, where Katie dug her fingernails into his wrists, thankfully making him let go. Running now, Katie thought it best, as would any fearful girl who was being sexually harassed for the past few days, to get away from this man, or beast, whatever he was. So, running away from the growling Dracula, she went to the other side of the room. Where Dracula once again appeared in front of her, Katie had only a short time to raise her arms up in defense when Dracula grabbed her tense shoulders and kissed her harshly, pulling her towards him and passionately kissing her, mauling her lips and thrusting his tongue in her mouth, the force and passion making Katie fall and stagger backwards, fighting and struggling and squealing all the while. That is, until she realized that she was against the bedside and Dracula was pushing her down. Katie however had the advantage that her hands were on his chest, so with a quick push and a bite of his tongue, she ran past him and stumbled towards the door.

"You never give up it seems." Dracula cooed and twirled around to face her as she pulled and pushed on the doors. Of course, they were locked, and of course her back was turned, for him to grab her and thrust her to the door. She gave out a loud yelp of the sudden collision to the heavy stone door, the fear flowing through her of the worst sort.

"But I will make you beg, beg for the pain to end, beg for the suffering and joy that will plague your body to stop and end its course and for me to let you go and hide in your own bed. But you will not have one. You will share it with me for the rest of days. The days eternal, until my father's Apocalypse." Dracula hissed in her ear, pressing his hardened physique against her back and nibbling her ear.

"I will do no such thing! Get off me asshole!" Katie feebly struggled, and with those words Dracula growled and pulled her off the door, holding her in front of him so that she was looking at the large bed. She was twirled around to face it and Dracula started to briskly make her walk towards it, pinning her down onto the bedspread when she finally reached it. Being clever, he let her crawl away a bit in order for her to be more situated on the bed. Then, he pinned her down once more, crawling over her back and nuzzling her hair. Katie was in the worst position to be in at the moment, and defenseless as he nuzzled her hair and nibbled her ear some more.

"No, I will not get off. I think you should apologize for calling me an asshole." Dracula sneered; unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off while Katie tried to lift his large form off her back and hips. But of course she couldn't, and looking to the side where Dracula tossed his satin shirt, she could guess where his hands would be next. Which was in fact the ties in the back of the dress, and she felt his fingers in the loops untying it hastily.

"I won't! You deserved it!" That earned her in Dracula's point of view a smack on the face, where she made no sound at this. She was determined, if she was not to pleasure Dracula at all, to not feel or display any signs of it. It would be her only victory if he did manage to go past everything and take her virginity, which she hoped not. But that was a small hope, seeing her predicament so far and no one was going to rescue her. Those words were repeating endlessly in her mind. _No one is going to save me, no one is going to save me..._Those words were making it hard for her to not cry.

"Ah, so you are tougher than I thought. No cry from a slap across your face? Too bad, I shall get it out in time. Now, apologize for calling me nasty names for these past few days." Dracula was now planting hot kisses on the back of her neck, not healing the large red hand print on her face.

"I will not. And no matter what you will do to me, I will stay strong, and you will get no satisfied pleasure from me. I will resist and make this pointless." Katie bellowed out, trying to stay tough as she continued to push up from the mattress, however useless it was. She was answered by the large ripping sound as her dress in the back was pried apart, Dracula's hot breath quickly heating the exposed skin at the sudden draft on her almost naked back.

"You will resist, but you will fail. Resisting doesn't mean you will triumph, Katie." Dracula was planting kisses down her arched spinal chord as he moved down her back, pulling it further open and laboriously worshipping her smooth back, his hands now going back up to her shoulders and pulling the short frilly sleeves off her arms. The force of his hands made Katie's struggling arms be pinned down and straight for him to roughly pull her dress off, making he gasp and give feeble whimpers as she fought him to keep her clothing on. Soon, only her bra was on her upper half, and she felt next her lower dress being pulled off and his kisses now felt on her thighs and legs. Desperately, and seeing his lack of control and pinning of her body, Katie then began to escape and with her body free from the dress she had no problem kicking a well-aimed foot in Dracula's face and crawling her way across the bed and hopefully away from Dracula. Again, how wrong she was.

She only had gotten to grip the black wood bedpost before pulling her back into a more suitable hold, meaning on his knees and she struggling on his lap. She could feel his throbbing erection in his pants jabbing into her behind. It was a disturbing feeling, and also was the arms around her and the hand placements. She also detested visibly him licking her neck and biting into her shoulder with dull teeth. An aroused growl escaped his lips.

"I'm through with games Vlad…please, I hate this foreplay…" Katie was being reduced to begging, the strange intoxicating pleasures from his biting and erotic licking making her more disgusted than aroused, more in pain than pleasure, but the deliciousness of it all was still there, along with the friendly hands now unhooking her bra.

"I personally like seduction. It makes things easier on the woman, as this is going to be your first time. Not only that, I love to…" A deep dull bite made its way at the base of her neck. "…Torture such pretty young women such as yourself. But I want an answer to a question more importantly, as to why you would dare think you love Van Helsing more." He kept his teeth clamped shut on her as she shuddered and moaned in the pain…or was it more like pleasure?

"I…I love him b-because he is a g-good man…" Katie stammered out, concentrating more on trying to get his mouth off her body and let her go, for if she struggled he clamped down harder and pulled off the bra, to her utter dismay at this. His grip on her became harder as she convulsed and cried out with trying to get away, his hands across her heaving chest and waist. She finally stopped, as the pain from his bite was irritating. He lessened it at her retreat.

"Well, I am sure there is more to it than just his noble deeds. His light brown, flowing hair, the kindly face, and angelic quality of his green eyes…That is another reason why, a reason of…attraction." Dracula hissed through his lips and teeth, taunting her and moving his mouth up and biting her skin up her neck, ear, face, cheek, and chin. Katie was whimpering from each nip. Her mind was feeling like he was tasting her, _eating_ her. It was a terrible feeling.

"Y-yes, of c-course…he l-looks good…" She was a bit disturbed at why he was asking her about Van Helsing.

"Perhaps you think of him as, what you modern people call, sexy. Yes, cute, lovely to look at, something you want to hold, kiss, and so much more to him…" Dracula was striking gold he thought. What disturbing things to say, to get her to admit. He cannot however change her love for him, so instead he would enjoy breaking her heart for his sick pleasure.

"I cannot deny that. I do love him." Katie said, trying to stay strong. She guessed that Dracula was trying to admit that she wanted Van Helsing as an object of lust. She knew that her teenage mind would want that, but she was strong enough to not let it affect her. Dracula was a bit disappointed at this.

"Yes, unfortunately you do love him to that extant. This also will never be fulfilled, seeing as he died and I still am alive. Perhaps you would like another man to adore, to cherish, to dream about." Dracula hinted, moving his hands over her curves and making small circles on her stomach. Katie was slowly succumbing to this, the touching making her build up a moan in her body. But she held it back, determined not to give Dracula such triumph at the sounds of surrender.

Dracula twirled Katie around and slid her off his lap, her staring in his lusty blue eyes dreamy with such vile thoughts, growing stronger with hunger for the pleasures of the flesh and blood. He held her upright with both hands gripping her arms, keeping her still from struggling while he moved her down onto her back, where he perched over her and was pulling her legs around him. Whenever Katie struggled in any rebellion, he squeezed her arms harder making her stop and give a long high pitched gasp in pain. She fell limp, tears coming from her eyes with Dracula's toothed smile at his lips. He set himself upon her body, his chest against hers, his legs however in between hers.

"I'll never love you Count. You are too evil, despicable, arrogant, vile, and a fcking bastard!" She spat in his face, to only add humor to Dracula's point of view of the situation. He raised his hand to wipe the spit out of his eyes, and quickly placed his hand down again on her breast before she could react. Such was the speed of the vampire.

"I thought just as much. I rather you not love me and suffer in pain for the rest of your days." He hissed, locking his lips with hers and roughly kissing her. Katie was traumatized by those words, but she held her ground. She focused hard to not burst out in squealing and sobbing as he kissed her and slid his hands on her breasts, squeezing them and caressing them to hack into her mind to at least hear her moan. But she wasn't moaning for him, and he felt her body stiffening and shaking in her core that she was suppressing any emotion. So he decided to play a different game, by instead how much she could endure.

Delicately, he began to adore and disturb her body, kissing her passionately and then going over to her chin and facial features. Kissing and ravishing her face, it was only a little side-step for him to lower himself and touch her body in magnificent ways. His hands were moving up and down her sides and stomach, and then still no sound except her breathing came from her lips. So he began more indecent ways to coax it out. His mouth and lips, tongue and face were attacking her front all over along with his hands. It was sudden, and Katie almost did cry out. But she held strong, not even whimpering while grasping his shoulders and trying to steer his greedy face away from her. But it was to no avail, as she was succumbing to the numbing pleasures from his torture. He was a fiendish demon, arching his back and causing delighting sensations to ratchet into her soul.

But when they came to her soul to make it feel good, guilt and sorrow changed it. The pain was that she had given up.

She knew of no other way out of this. And now she is suffering her fate.

"Ah, still no moan from you? Not even a submissive arch of your back? Pity, it would have been wise for you to have given up and let pleasure rule your mind." Dracula breathed in a low voice, rising his head up after teasing the peak on her breast. Katie gave no answer, her eyes squinted and crying silently. If she made another sound she was afraid she was going to break down.

"Then shall we take it to the next level, hmm?" Dracula cooed, liking this little game very much. Not even Anna had withstood this amount of torture.

His little angel was strong.

But he knew she would crack very soon, perhaps during a most favorite of his seducing abilities.

He got into a more stimulating position, grasping onto her sides. Lucky for Katie, she still had her underwear on and Dracula had his smooth pants. However it didn't stop him thrusting as far as he could into her with the boundaries they had wearing. It was unexpected and it did it. She gave out a loud gasp that turned into a long, droned out moan as he continued rocking back and forth, grinding hard and slow at first while she writhed and continued moaning. She had her emotions all bottled up, and with the sudden onslaught of pleasure coming from her sacred areas that she most definitely didn't want touched she couldn't take it.

Her singing of submission and pleasure was a terrible symbol of defeat.

He loved her moans and gasps, continuing faster and faster for her pain and his own gluttonous pleasure of lust.

She moaned in tears.

He groaned in ecstasy.

Her back was arching, her chest heaving and rising with heated breath. Grasping her hips he started moving hers also. He decided to disgust her more by rolling over onto his back with her on top of him. Katie was a bit confused at this, looking at his open mouthed half-eyes-closed expression and his fast breathing as well as her wide-eyed-expression. Dracula let these few moments pass to relax and get back down from climax. He desperately wanted to bury himself into her, looking in his angel's eyes of fear. But not yet. He must torture her some more.

He wanted to hurt her deeply even before he penetrated her. But he wanted her pregnant from this.

He wanted to be one with her when he gave himself release.

Whether or not she would like it he didn't care.

Her spirit must be broken if he was to harness her power.

The power she never knew she had.

She was sobbing, yet dignified in the act. Her arms were clenched and propping herself up, holding dearly the sheets beneath, fearing to touch him. She was shuddering, at least keeping herself from crying out of control.

She was not as prepared as she thought she was.

Dracula then slid his hands down her back, trailing down every dangerous curve of her back and behind, slowly with his touch making her chill and shudder into a moan. It was too much, and to his plan made her collide with his chest, her body too racked with pleasure to keep herself up. She fell limp and gasped at the touch at her hindquarters, the fingers grasping her underwear and sliding it off slowly. He had one hand holding her to him around her midsection, keeping her still when she shuddered and whimpered. She was too immobilized to resist him spreading her legs apart.

The cold feeling of his hands sliding up and down her inner thigh, was making her moan some more.

He groaned back as he grasped her hips and moved her body with him.

He was using her now to feed his desires before he indulged even truly.

Because she was his slave, and he wanted her to fear him, and feel pain as he moved her body against her will. She was exhausted and weak, and her hope for rescue was dying. There was nobody to save her from this fate, nor was there any escape she could find. Struggling was useless.

And if he was going to rape her, she would try her best to not incur his wrath harsher upon her.

Giving up would be easier. But yet her heart kept denying it.

The continued ministrations however that he caused upon her in her most sacred areas, without truly delving into her body, were convincing her denial to leave.

It was working it seemed.

His grasping of her hips and body, making her move while she moaned uncontrollably in tears lying on top of him, while he watched her cry, gasp in unwanted passion and moan softly through her choking sobs. Either that or Dracula had his eyes closed and his mouth open in growling ecstasy, fangs threatening to unsheathe with each rocking motion he made her do. He almost had an orgasm.

_But not yet,_ he thought, _we shall wait until I thrust into her._

_Then she shall truly moan and feel the true power of pleasure._

Katie never felt this way before. The strange, tantalizing, dangerous feeling of pleasure was like pain almost. She didn't want it, it made her succumb and let herself breath faster and be at the total mercy of the one making her react this way. She feared this, feared everything that had to do with sex with another man…except for one.

One man that she knew did not exist anymore.

But she thought that Dracula didn't live, and here he was, growling and tugging her ear with his teeth.

Yet the snake-tongued word of Dracula said Van Helsing was dead.

And the worst part was she felt in her heart that her beloved Gabriel really was gone.

And that made her tremble even more.

Dracula gave out gasps of aroused breath from the erotic sensations he was causing himself. He turned his attention towards her as he stopped, and then took things into even more gruesome action. He gave her hips a delightful squeeze and moved the roaming hands up and down her back, before moving over her shoulders and into her hair. He grabbed it, flowing her glowing golden tresses through his hands, wallowing in her fear and aroused scent.

The mingle of it was the most erotic, arousing and delicious perfume he ever scented. He wanted to bathe in it, and create the fear along with the pleasure from her. He wanted only to smell her around him. He wanted it every other night, where most surely he would make sure Katie was in his bed.

And he wasn't even completely naked yet.

He would make sure he was.

Continuing to touch her, Katie was in the limbo of sorrow, suffering, and utter barbaric lust.

A-washed with grief as he nuzzled into her hair to continue her silent tears.

The dull throb of pain as he bit harshly her ear, the skin on her neck, and her sensitive spots on her shoulder, making her gasp.

The sudden moan of passion that erupted from the nibbles and squeezes of her breasts.

It was a symphony to his ears and eyes.

But to her it was terror.

Dracula was not through with her yet. He wanted to make her convulse and moan in passion.

Before he would make her scream.

He would make her scream when he thrust into her, and keep thrusting, and continue to do so while he would watch her cry out in pain.

But first things first.

He rolled over so now he was on top of her. Scooting her fidgeting form, he set her head on the large red satin pillow. This was her chance to close her watery eyes and breathe, breathe deep draughts of air to try to calm herself down. Reason and awareness was key if she was to survive with her intellect intact. It was hard with fear and internal joy clouding her thoughts.

But it was not really that battle she needed to fight.

It was that she didn't want this succubae to make love to her.

If only she could think it was Van Helsing, or some kind boy that she would have known for a long time, at least. But it was not so.

Katie felt his hot breath on her face, and opened her eyes to stare into his as he kissed her again. His soft velvety lips were smooth against her own, and he was passionately kissing her and pouring what little soul he had left into her. But it was very little. He held her head still with his hands, grasping her head and the small of her back in his hands to better ravage her lips. He then got more dangerous. He sucked and pulled on her bottom lip, before then sliding his tongue into her mouth and caressing the inside of the cavern. It was invoking squeals at first from Katie as she rebelled against the invasion. It was only natural. But with his gentle sweeps of every crevice of her mouth, she calmed and stopped resisting. Her head was swarming with pleasure, and her squeals were then turned into moans as he continued. It was a long time, only occasionally stopping to catch her breath. She was tempted greatly to kiss back, but the last vestiges of her will held her in check. He gave a more meaningful kiss before stopping to wipe the tears and sweat from her face.

"My angel…you taste so delicious…" Dracula said in a husky tone, his bottom lip hanging loose and his eyes half closed. He began trailing his kisses down her throat she unwillingly bared for him to lick and touch.

"P-Please Dracula…I d-don't want t-to d-do t-this…" Katie stuttered out with her gasping breath.

"You will angel, you will. I will rather enjoy it; since I'm sure you won't at first." He smirked devilishly as he began kissing and rubbing his hands on her skin down, down her body.

"D-Dracula…a-are you g-going t-to…?" Katie questioned, interrupted by a fidget and her body convulsing as his tongue lazily licked down her cleavage and around her navel. Dracula was now sitting up, one hand of his massaging her stomach and the other freeing himself of his lasts bit of clothing. Katie immediately sat up at the sound of a zipper, and not bearing to watch as he pulled his pants off, she closed her eyes and fell back after she realized what he was doing.

"No, not yet my dearest. I have a different approach in mind before we get busy." He at last kicked his pants off and tossed them over the bed.

"What? No, p-please, j-just get it o-over w-with…" Katie hated this foreplay, this toying with her emotions that was getting her tortured. She just wanted it over and done with, so she could move on with her horrible life. The horrible life that was already ruined in the past two days.

"Ah, anxious now aren't we? No, have a little patience…" He chuckled.

His presence was not the most soothing.

In fact, he was the terrible harbinger of doom and the symbol of lust.

A lust that he didn't care she was feeling or not.

Lust that was forbidden.

Lust that was quite dangerous to her mental health.

But the demon wanted this to happen to her. He was cruel, evil, fiendish truly, and most definitely hollow. He was gluttonous to satisfy his erotic desires, his body the symbol of that deadly sin true to Lucifer's word of his seducing ability he had honed through the centuries. He sometimes used it to pleasure his favorite women. Or to merely make an innocent thought she was loved. Or to punish unruly brides. Or, as in this case, make it fun to torture such a woman. Such was his desires for an avid lover of his old friend Gabriel to be convinced that such a love for that dead man was false.

The only person in her life he wanted was himself.

All she would give would be to him.

And he would give nothing back.

Except the pleasure she did not want received.

Dracula moved his kisses down south on her body, himself holding her down from her weak movements to get away. Spreading her legs apart, he looked at her fearful blue eyes as he smirked. He knew what she thought of this. How disgusted she would be, yet now that he would do this to her, she would have no choice but to squeal in pleasureful delight. Or else scream.

He preferred screaming.

"You do know that Elizabeth didn't like this at all. She screamed at first, cursing, and then went into fits of squealing. Let's see if you do the same." Dracula told her. Immediately Katie started kicking her legs weakly as she realized what he going to do. Katie didn't expect _that _sort of torture!

"B-But t-that's…oh my, ah, no…please…" She watched him as he pushed her back down on the pillows, struggling against him as he lowered her down to pin her there. The last ounces of fight were in her. She made a mistake. He was going to let himself do what he wanted with her. She didn't want it at all. Still she struggled and whimpered, Dracula much stronger than she was however, and Dracula held his ground. His hands wanted however more control. A growl and some red sheets wrapped around her arms, pulling them taut out and away from her body. Katie was mortified.

"I see you won't like it at all." Dracula chuckled. He grasped both her kicking legs and held them still mostly, pinning them to the bed and began lowering his head.

"N-No, of c-course not!" Katie was wide-eyed in fear. The sheets were strong, held there by magic and holding her down.

"Good. I like it." Dracula gave her his most mischievous evil smirk, and Katie had an even worse expression than before. She immediately gave a whimper as he went down to her opening, her legs trembling from the grip he had to keep them still. Then he pulled her body up, holding her hips so he could have better access. Then to her dismayed gasp he began kissing her thigh, inner thigh, and then in between her legs. He continued, going worse and worse with his tongue lapping and lips tugging. He deliberately didn't thrust his tongue deep into her, as to keep her barrier. That would be when he thrust truly and deeply with his throbbing organ. When she would scream in pain and he would enjoy ever minute of it as he would groan in pleasure.

Katie was squealing.

Dracula was laughing.

She was struggling and kicking.

He was continuing his unwanted caressing.

Katie felt the worst she had ever felt. Her cries at this mingling with gasps of pleasure that flowed into her were filled with tears and an inner pain.

She would regret this.

She felt tainted.

She had let him do it in the first place.

Dracula was chuckling and grinning as he continued caressing her most sacred parts of her body.

He was enjoying her actions against the sensations.

Yes, he truly was cruel.

Lust was his main thoughts.

He was brimming with erotic desires, mixing in with the joy of overpowering and torturing innocents.

This would scar her for life.

He would make sure of it.

He purred at the thought.

"Stop p-please! Ooh…! Oh G-God, m-mercy…" Katie kept repeating, sometimes they were garbled words with whimpers.

But they meant the same in her mind.

She hoped they might help her keep her sanity.

So she wouldn't fall when he truly did satisfy his desires.

"God can't help you now darling. You are mine. No one can save you." Dracula husked, looking up to see once again her wet, pale blue eyes in the semi darkness.

The only light was a few candles.

He wanted them so that she could see him.

See his body.

See him take her innocence.

Yet she had a revelation.

If no one could save her, as her mindset had been all along…

She would have to save herself.

"Now, I think you are ready." Dracula evilly drawled. Her eyes were locked into his, and thankfully she closed her eyes so she wouldn't start crying again. The thought that he was going to do it was making her suffer deeply. She really now regretted not fighting him.

Her chants that she was locked in pleasure too much to act was unconvincing.

The feel that she wasn't strong enough was false.

She was strong.

She would fight.

It was never too late.

"No! Raping women is w-wrong! You a-aren't going to d-do that t-to me!" Katie stammered looking at him as he got into position.

"I am the prince of darkness here on Earth! My job is to do this, my entire being is made to hurt people in such ways…You cannot stop me!" He laughed, perched over her to give himself a formidable height.

"I CAN!! I won't let you do this to me! LET ME GO!" Katie did not have any clue at how she got this bravery, but she didn't care. She sat up and started crawling away, only to back up against the cold headboard. She kept kicking and trying to pull her knees up as Dracula grappled for her. He gripped a thigh and started to pull her back under him, but with a well-aimed foot, she kicked his face, and with some bravery, his most sensitive spot.

Dracula stopped what he was doing and gave out a loud groan, rolling over onto his back clutching his precious family jewels. His face was screwed up and he squinted, but after a few seconds he was healed. This was Katie's chance to escape! Quickly crawling away on the large expanse of the bed, she headed off. Until she was pulled back by her foot.

"You're not going anywhere! Not until you are heavy with child…" He growled, getting a better grip on her foot, his hands inching up her thigh as he shoved her down onto the bed.

She struggled, but her position flat on her stomach was not very helpful.

Her fingers only just griped the edge of the mattress.

Dracula's hands now grabbed hold of her hips.

He pulled her underneath him.

She gave a feeble scream.

He took no notice and pinned down her thrashing arms.

His anger was filled with a passionate fury.

"I'll kill myself if I ever bear you a child!" Katie yelled.

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that. This will hurt, and afterwards pleasure will cloud your senses." He hissed, tugging her ear. "The more you deny the natural feelings, the more our lovemaking will hurt."

"I will NOT let you rape me! NEVER!! I don't fear you Dracula…and I never will!" She hissed. But she didn't notice the glow coming from herself…

"After tonight, you WILL fear me! You will fear me for what I did to you; you will fear me for barbarically ravaging your body!" He roared, flipping her over onto her back. He looked at her stern, un-fearing eyes. He would shatter that! He will make her cry and scream, and then melt into un-ending moans and cries of passion!

"I won't fear you! Even if you do manage to get inside me, I will stay strong! I will not succumb to your whims because of this! I WILL NOT BE YOUR WHORE!!" The glow around her was getting brighter.

"You WILL bear me a child! A LIVING, BREATHING CHILD!! You, a weak ANGEL cannot save yourself from this fate, the will of the KING OF VAMPIRES!! I will BREED with YOU!!" Dracula yelled in her face. Fangs jutted out, his eyes turned completely black, and Katie gave out a gasp. She flinched and let herself fall limp at that moment, cringing and her eyes closed in fright. Her courage was momentarily abated, giving Dracula a better grip on her arms and thighs that he held together.

And then the realization struck her.

He called her an angel.

And the idea that he knew that Elizabeth and her could bear living children, proved a suspicion about their lives true.

That they were both angelic denizens?

With holy power that could be harnessed to create children of the damned?

No wonder why they felt they were a comforting presence to mortals around them.

That they felt stronger, looked sharper, and were wiser than their fellow humans.

And whenever they were at church, a light always shone at the altar or the podium they stood at, rain or shine, that nobody else seemed to notice.

And increasingly, they had dreams of themselves flying…

She figured out the reason, the real main important reason why he lusted for them.

Not because she loved his enemy and Dracula wanted to torture her so.

Or that Elizabeth was fatefully attracted to him and ready to handle being a vampire.

They both could give him live young.

Dracula stared down at his bride, watching her suspicions come true. She knew now, and he would have to use the hard way to get her pregnant. It would have been easier if she didn't know until it was too late for her. But now, he would become vicious. He gripped her tight and decided to make it quick. He quickly spread her legs apart.

"No."

That simple word from her lips seemed unearthly, pure and untainted. Dracula stopped to look to his dismay the white glow emanating from her grow brighter. The tears on her face dried simply, and her face grew serene and stern.

Her golden hair, the blue eyes from the skies…

The vision of purity was being manifested.

And she let God enter her being.

She didn't know why her body was changing, but she knew it was necessary. She knew she was turning into something, something glorious and…brimming with judgment. Judgment necessary to give out to the oppressor.

Her arms and legs lifted and pushed away Dracula.

He backed off her in wonderment at first, then awe as he saw his angel change.

Change into its true form.

Katie began floating, floating above the bed before being taken into the air under the ceiling.

She let the sweet presence that was flowing from her being take over her mortal body and turn it into its manifested form on Earth.

She was floating, eyes closed in the air upright.

Ribbons and silvery light emanated in beams from her pure white naked form.

The ribbons of silver were wrapping around her legs, arm, and body.

Her arms were held out and splayed in the air as the strands of pureness covered them.

Wind was whipping out of nowhere.

Her long golden hair was shining.

The ribbons that loosely encircled her body tightened.

They became a simple silvery dress, with long wide sleeves.

Her head lower with a simple silver cross etched on her forehead.

And sprouting from her back in a flurry of silver feathers was a pair of long, silver wings.

They spread out and stretched, casting a blast of glittering white.

And then they folded around her as she raised her hands into the air.

They were held like she was praying.

And appearing in between them was a mallet.

A mallet the shape of a silver cross made of spirit.

And it took physical shape, with little silver wings fluttering at the end of the silver handle.

She brought it down and pointed it at Dracula, now standing back and as far away from the light as possible.

The room went darker, but still Katie's pulsing silver glow came from her.

She was still in the air, floating and with a little help from her lightly beating elegant wings.

She opened her eyes.

They were silver.

"Count Vladislaus Dragulia, son of the devil, I have awakened as the Angel of Justice!" Katie said in an innocent, unearthly voice.

Katie was no more at this moment.

"Indeed my dear, you have. Unfortunately, you will have to be beaten into submission. As I said I the most powerful vampire can easily beat an angel." Dracula hissed.

"The will of God commands you to cease your evil lusts and join your father in Hell where you belong!" It was definitely not the human Katie anymore. "I am the judge for God in this trial, the trial where you are guilty!"

"Then I guess I shall DEFEND MYSELF!" Dracula roared, transforming into his Hellbeast from.

His pale skin was turning blacker and furred.

He was growing in size as his muscles grew.

Talons and claws were growing from his fingertips.

His face contorted with fury.

Fangs were jutting out of his wide maw.

The eyes turned completely black.

The earrings were still in his long pointed ears.

His hair was still clipped back.

And sprouting from his back were battish wings.

Only they were bigger, spiked, and black as night.

And coming from his body were spikes.

And on his forehead among the folds of skin was the devil's mark.

His face bore the three claw marks of Van Helsing, now made visible only in his hellish form.

He gave a triumphant angry roar.

And he took off into the air at the glowing form of his angelic bride.

She flew out of the way and around the large room.

He barely missed her with the rake of his demonic claws.

They were glowing with a blue fiery energy.

"By the powers of God, manifested in my body, I will send you to Hell!" the angel said, raising her mallet and flying at Dracula full speed.

"COME GET ME THEN! RIGHT INTO YOUR HUSBANDS ARMS!!" Dracula opened his muscled arms prepared for the blow.

"HOLY BRANDING OF THE IMPURE!" Katie flew at Dracula's muscled chest, her mallet slamming down on his sternum. Both of them collided into the wall, the force knocking the wind out of Dracula with an angry roar. Katie still was deadlocked on him, pushing with her heavenly might on the mallet branding a white fire mark where her hammer was currently placed on. Dracula flailed around before grabbing her hair with glowing blue claws and pulling her off.

He threw her to the other wall.

He clutched his chest seeing a mark of a white hot cross with wings placed on his chest.

He was in agony, but he ignored it to deal with his pestering beloved.

Katie saw some of her golden tresses litter the ground as she fell off the wall, her back hurting badly but not bleeding, thanks to her strength.

She landed with a plop with her frail body onto the bed.

Her pulsing blinding glow had died down a little.

She gasped out in pain, grasping her mallet and her wings a tent around her.

She looked up just in time to see Dracula swoop and swipe at her.

"SATANIC CLAWS OF FURY!" Dracula roared, the strong upper cut slicing her dress front open and her skin, in a mass of blue flame that rocketed her upwards and flipped her in the air, for her land onto the floor in a mass of blood.

Her skin was healing up quickly.

She opened her eyes and gave a gasp before clutching the mallet harder and swooping up with an updraft of her wings.

A trail of blood was in the air before she healed, hovering in the air and preparing to strike again.

"BLOW OF GODLY JUDGEMENT!" Katie screamed as she did another swoop at Dracula. Dracula was flying towards her.

"SHEILD OF HELLFIRE!" Dracula bellowed, hovering in midair with a fiendish smirk on his face, his talons aloft as a burning fiery orb encircled him.

Katie could not turn away in time.

She swung her glowing silver mallet in to the flames, only cutting it to make it reform again.

The fire singed her wings.

Her body was burnt.

The pain was so intense; she fell out of the air and was once again on the bed.

Dracula grabbed the mallet in the fire around him.

But it started burning his hand.

He tossed it away as his shield dissipated.

And gave a triumphant evil laugh as he looked down at his beaten angel.

On the bed crumpled and flat on her back, her wounds only slowly healing as he watched.

Her silver wings were ragged and burned as the tips, each tiny flutter she gave only making ash blow.

Her dress front was a pile of rags, revealing all underneath.

The silver ribbons that were wrapped around her legs and arms were unraveled.

Her face was cut in several places.

Her hair splayed around her like a halo.

A halo for a broken angel.

She watched with wet, blue and silver eyes as Dracula descended and turned into his human form.

He stood over her.

But he still had his bat wings spread out from his back like hers.

He grinned and flashed his fangs as he sat on her.

He took no mind of the faint pulse of white from her.

His angel was turning back into human again.

The wounds were not fatal, he made sure of that.

Tears were shining from her eyes.

She failed.

He would take her now; he would lock her angelic innocence within her as he took her virginity.

The power would only release when she nurtured Dracula's spawn.

She turned her head feebly away.

Of course she was a weak angel. Who could defy the king of vampires?

Dracula pulled her head back and kissed her.

He with lust now pervading through his mind began taking her silver dress of one strip at a time.

He did not hear the wind whipping in the hall outside the door.

His wings encircled her, making a tent of darkness.

But then he heard holy screams.

She did too.

And as he kissed her and chuckled, he saw golden light coming from around the edges of the large black door.

It was rattling on its hinges.

And he made the mistake.

And Katie remembered.

There was another angel.



**A/N: If your confused why I have a sailor Moon like ransformation here, take in account that this story is a tribute to Katie's and mine RP's. We often send links of our angelic transformations:)**


	17. The Other Arises

**A/N: Now, my turn!**



Elizabeth, being dragged into her black bedroom was afraid. Afraid for Katie, which she surely no doubt that Dracula was going to rape her. Elizabeth could find nothing that could help her as the three vampire servants and Anna dragged her struggling body into the room, locking the door. Though she was a vampire, she was not strong enough against four. They tied her up, bound foot, leg, midriff, and neck except for her hands. She was dismayed that she didn't have a bed anymore, except a black ornamented coffin lined with satin. They placed her struggling from in it, chaining her to the coffin where she sat upright. She could not get out.

The vampire men stood around her, admiring either they're handiwork or her body, revealed mostly in her red sluttish dress. She hated them looking down the nape of her neck, showing plenty of cleavage. She hissed a new-found ability of speech now she was a vampire.

"Will you STOP IT?" She screeched, watching the vampires, but they only backed away a bit before settling themselves in the plush leather chairs. They were eagerly watching her with their gleaming red eyes. She didn't like them at all, especially when she was close to tears because Dracula was going to make love with her best friend. And she could do nothing but wait the night tied up in her coffin. Anna was in the shadows watching the vampires looking her over.

"You are such a pretty fledging. No wonder why our master wants you so much." The head blonde vampire drawled. He looked her form over once again. Elizabeth shivered.

"Don't you hit on me. I just got married." Elizabeth said, giving them her aura of evil with her stony glare. They weren't bothered, completely used to such antics of a fledgling as being weaker than they were.

"Just fooling with you, little angel." He cooed, reaching his hand out to grab her chin. But Elizabeth instinctively snapped out, her fangs bared and almost biting his hand. The vampires chuckled even more.

"Martin, Qualye, Daniel. I think you should leave now." Anna murmured. The vampires jittered, forgetting she was in the room with them. Her presence that even Elizabeth felt was definitely she was the alpha female. And for that reason the vampires respected her wishes and quickly disappeared. So Anna and Elizabeth were alone in the room.

"I'm sorry about them, but as teenager vampires they died with hormones…" Anna sighed, settling herself in a chair next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was not happy. More like in pain that they were letting Katie lose her virginity!

"Sorry? Sorry for WHAT! While we sit here when Dracula is knocking my best friend up, you are worried about the glaring eyes of those vampires! I'm worried about Katie! He wants to harm her as well as pleasure her! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS FATE!!!" Elizabeth yelled, rocking back and forth in her chains and tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want this to happen to them, not this, not locked away forever to his bedside…

"I know you don't. But the master wishes it, and I must obey, and you must be his." Anna said in her emotionless, yet Emo, tone.

"You could help! You could fight him and set us free! You could…could…be brave again." Elizabeth was crying, flopping back onto the satin and in worry and sadness while she felt she knew what was happening.

She closed her eyes and flipped to her side away from Anna. Thinking her crying muffled, she began sobbing, curling up into a ball as best she could in the tight space. This reminded her of her Blood Ballade books she wrote, of her ideas and thoughts. But never had she thought about being the one left behind to wait for the outcome of someone on their wedding night.

Especially of one forced to make love.

"Please Elizabeth, stop your crying. It is no use." Anna tapped her shoulder, and then the thoughts of vampiric jealously were taking their toll.

Why didn't the master pleasure her first?

He favored Katie, the pure one!

Elizabeth sat up in her newfound rage, looking around.

Anna knew what was happening.

A jealous bride was not good company.

Anna quickly brought out a bottle of blood, pouring it into a goblet and putting in some calming herbs.

"Here, drink this! You must be hungry…you have drunk very little blood." Anna held the goblet to her, whereupon Elizabeth with ravenous hunger quickly grabbed it and gulped it down in one swig.

"I feel…satisfied…" Elizabeth drawled as the herbs began taking affect. Her vampire jealous thoughts were abated, and Elizabeth shook her head from the lack of buzzing blame-throwers. Elizabeth once again plopped back down into her coffin, feeling ready to sleep.

But she couldn't. She felt her most sacred areas crawl with faint erotic sensations, making her twitch and moan faintly as she felt what Dracula was experiencing and doing, She hated this master-bride more than ever now that she heard also the faint sounds of moan, groans, and cries. Anna, her usual form of misery and Emo, just sat there staring into the few candles in the room. Anna could hear the sounds more clearly however, and felt the same sensations as Elizabeth. But she was trained in controlling them.

Elizabeth wasn't. They were not as bad as when she herself had been touched in similar ways. But now that they were like ghosts, her body owned by his, she couldn't stop them. She was getting aroused from these as she fidgeted in her coffin. It was like seduction all over again.

"Anna! C-Can't you d-do anything?" Elizabeth stammered in a partial moan. Anna looked down at her and held her arm.

"Concentrate on something else, and you will feel less of it." Anna breathed, setting back down into her chair and once again concentrating on something, the candle.

Elizabeth was concentrating on God.

She was thinking about him, how he could save them, how she would ask for forgiveness for doubting her ever existed, seeing as now she was a vampire caused by Devilish purposes, it was more than enough proof that God and Lucifer exist. So she began thinking of Sunday school, the drive to church, the talks and sermons, the weird golden glow that shines on her when she speaks up for the group…

The weird golden glow…

The fact everyone likes her because of her wisdom.

Every old person feels young again when they touch her.

And then as she thought about these coincidences she heard a song in her head…

There were angels singing the throb of life in her.

She felt golden, happy, sunny, powerful…

And she heard a piercing scream for help in her head.

She knew some angel transformed and was passing judgment.

And for some reason that angel happened to be connected to her somehow.

She must rise with her!

"The angel! The Angel of Justice!" Elizabeth gasped out, sitting up from crying. She didn't know what the hell was happening, but she felt something coming out of her.

She felt a new heart beat.

She saw a golden pulsing glow coming from her.

Anna was driven back by the light.

Yet, she stood strong, realizing what was happening.

"What the…?" Elizabeth said, looking at the glow around her. She heard more acutely with her ears strangely a battle up above in the master bedroom. And she felt an innocent lose and fall.

Elizabeth then was becoming an angel.

She felt the darkness leave her in screaming pain and agony. Falling out of her coffin as she thrashed around, her fangs jutting out and she convulsed. She was fighting three things at once.

She was fighting to get rid of the Nosferatu.

She wanted humanity back to her form.

Yet an angel wanted to break out.

_Let go, let go and you can help your friend and save the world! _The angel cried out.

_I can't save the world! I just want to be human and live! _She yelled while her heart struggled. All that was left of human were her memories and personality.

_You are a vampire! HOLLOW! You cannot rise as good or go back to mortality!_ The vampire body of her bellowed.

But it was wrong.

God always wins.

Her human part wasn't strong enough, nor could the vampire body do anything at all.

The Angel of Truth was rising out of the ashes to answer her partner's call.

And at once Elizabeth was absorbed with purpose.

Anna opened the door, clearly frightened of the golden pulsing glow that was coming from her young vampire sister. She ran out, calling the Dwergi and the vampire servants, if any remained.

Elizabeth then thrust her arms out and stood up, the chains blasted apart from the coffin. She began walking out steadfast and, still with the chains around her, walk out the door and break into a run.

Then the pain hit when she stumbled in the great hall.

The hall echoed with her screams as her body was being purged.

The darkness of the vampire cannot be the body for the angel.

She twitched and thrashed on the floor as her skin filled with life blood.

The blood of the Lord.

Her face became fuller and she lay still, at the steps of the black stairs.

Dwergi and Anna stood far from the golden pulse, watching.

Then Elizabeth opened her eyes.

The Holy Spirit took over.

And she began floating upwards.

The chains around her turned into gossamer silky golden ribbons.

They entwined and floated around her.

They tightened around her body, legs; everything was encased with layers of ribbons.

Then a large golden glow came from her form, and the ribbons melded together.

She soon appeared with a flowing two-piece dress of gold, with a flowing skirt and a top that hung off her shoulders.

Her eyes were closed and her thick golden hair flew out in even more glorious waves than ever before.

Then she arched her back backwards and sprouting from her back were wide, large golden wings.

And at the same time a golden cross shone a ray of light on her forehead.

Her large wide wings flutter powerful strokes and cast great blasts of sunlight.

The Dwergi recoiled into the shadows.

And she raised her hands delicately.

And appearing in them materialized single, long, golden feather.

The ribbons that remained around her wrapped into bows.

And she lowered the feather and turned around in the air, hovering with the golden energy and powerful wing beats of her large wings.

"In the name of God, OPEN THIS DOOR!" She pointed the feather at the door, where she could clearly discern white and dark energy shining through.

Her feather cast a concentrated beam of glittering golden light at it.

The door rattled on its hinges.

And as it burst open Anna smiled.

She would finally have peace.

And so would the world.



**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!!!!**


	18. The Archangel

**A/N: Well, here is the great angelic battle:D**



Katie felt her energy returning when she saw her friend enter in. She looked back up at Dracula, who was betraying the shock of forgetfulness for just a second, and then went back into anger. He was stopped midway in wrapping her legs around him.

Elizabeth took horror in her human mind at the scene before her as she flew in. Dracula's face inches from Katie's, whose wounds had not yet healed.

Of a devil about to rape a shattered angel.

But the human mind was locked away and being used by the Godly part of her.

The Godly part that triumphantly announced its presence.

"Lo, demon of blood and lust, I am the Angel of Truth. I shall give you the truth. I shall lock ye under the power of God and sealed from the world of man. I am the locker who binds you. And Justice condemns and sends you there to the prison of purity and with bonds of righteousness!" She declared in her heavenly tone.

Dracula looked up and stared at her before standing up again. He spread his wings out and clearly was reverberating with anger.

"So, Elizabeth, I forgot about you. Ah well, I can take both of you tonight! You will lie here on this bed weak and fallen and I will take turns with you…" He roared as he transformed. Once again he appeared in his evil hellbeast form, leaping at her full throttle.

"BLINDING SUNBEAM!" Elizabeth yelled, still hovering and swiping her feather in a circle. Immediately a large golden orb appeared and blasted a ray of sunlight.

It hit Dracula in the chest.

He slammed against the wall with a thud, blood spurting out from his back.

He roared and fell to the floor.

Then quickly stood up, blindly.

He couldn't see with the sunlight that struck him.

This was Elizabeth's chance.

Elizabeth swooped down and picked up Katie's mallet. Running over to Katie, she helped her up and handed the mallet. Her white glow pulsed stronger.

They knew what to do.

Because they were one with God.

And they were selfless in their ambitions.

Dracula was blind only temporarily. Shaking his head and roaring in the weakness he now poised, he sensed his angels flying towards him.

"FEATHERS OF THE GOLDEN BLADE!!" Elizabeth yelled as she swooped. She sliced her feather in the air and immediately shards of golden light whipped out and soared towards Dracula.

"SILVER SEISMIC STRIKE!!" Katie screamed, now standing on the ground and slamming her mallet on the floor. White light was shining from the cracks that were appearing in the floor towards Dracula.

But Dracula had other plans.

His blindness was almost gone.

"STRENGTH OF BALROG!!" Dracula immediately was encased with fire and he deflected the the golden swipes of energy, bouncing off and hitting the walls.

Elizabeth didn't have enough time to swerve before Dracula grabbed her foot.

He flung her down in front of him.

And then he was surrounded by the white light from the cracks in the floor.

He screamed as the light pierced his body and attacked him with purity.

It was enough time for Elizabeth to flap away in pain.

The white light now gone, Dracula's Balrog fire was diminished.

Dracula was panting, bleeding where the rays cut into his skin.

Still he was alive.

And angry.

"SO MY SWEETS, STRONG AREN'T YOU? I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FOR SUCH DISOBEDIENCE." Dracula hissed, standing up and leaping at Elizabeth in the air. They were both tackled to the ground.

"FANGS OF BLOOD!!" Dracula hissed, biting his fangs deep into her neck.

She screamed.

The two teeth went right through her throat to the other side.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Withdrawing quickly, he looked down at his limp angel.

The wounds resealed, and she was yet still alive.

But her glow was almost gone.

Her glow was turning red.

She breathed softly in his arms, her wings shivering and the tips turning red.

It was like a disease crawling up her tattered feathers.

Her skin was paling.

She opened her golden eyes, swimming with tears as they were turning red.

Dracula growled in delight as his angel was becoming vampire.

The golden dress she was wearing was unraveling into the ribbons once more.

The ribbons turned red.

Elizabeth could only scream and twitch in Dracula's arms as he watched.

But he made another mistake.

The other angel stood above him.

And with a stunning blow, Katie hovered and drove the mallet with blinding speed on his head.

"I condemn you to Hell!" She screamed and white light blinded everything.

Dracula stood and screamed an unearthly scream, completely flooded with purity and Godly-ness.

He dropped Elizabeth and fell to his knees.

He held his head and then looked ahead of him with bleeding eyes.

Katie leaped over him and pulled Elizabeth away.

Dracula was trembling and gasping as his body was being consumed by holy flame.

"I will…come…back…some…day…and claim…my angels…once…more…" He stuttered.

And then he fell to the floor, the wind whipping up in the hall.

He turned into dust and it blew away into the castle winds.

Their purpose was finished.

And Elizabeth turned human once more in her friend's arms.

Both of their wings folded up into their bodies.

The ribbons melted off into puddles of silver and gold.

The glow grew brighter however.

And they regained their human conciseness.

Without first, surrounded in what they were in a mass of gold and white, a man stood with them.

An angel with flowing long brown hair.

Wearing gold and silver robes and shining armor.

His wings were wide and elegant, shining white and in the light flashing the colors of the rainbow.

They looked around, forgetting that they were fighting just a few moments ago.

Elizabeth gasped as she looked at his face.

Katie was speechless with wonder.

His deep brown eyes, the brown hair…

It was the Arch-Angel Gabriel.

The left hand of God.

Gabriel Van Helsing.

Katie's lost love.

His hands were on both of their shoulders, his face kindly and reflecting the light of God.

The girls were floating in their human forms.

"I am the Arch-Angel Gabriel, the Angel of Righteousness." He gave in a friendly tone, however bombastic his sentence was.

"I can't believe this! And I…I turning into…an angel…" Elizabeth stammered, still swimming in his kindly eyes.

"Yes, you are a re-incarnation of the Angel of Truth. Sent here to do business with evil, just as I was sent on those church steps at the Vatican. You have an angel in you. It will only come out when the need arises." He explained.

"So that is why we were fighting without really knowing it; we just had a new spirit personality shift in control. We became the angel!" Katie gasped. That was what happened!

"The need arose, and you two banished him into Hell for punishment."

"And because of our powers, that was why Dracula wanted us. He wanted to direct the holiness of life to his spawn." Katie realized it even more.

"Exactly. But he won't stay in Hell for long. He will return once again and seek you both out to try again to use your bodies. This must not happen. That is why you both are here."

"Have you really been watching over us?" Katie asked.

"Indeed, I have. You have always loved me from afar, though I cannot come back to the Earth at this moment. I am needed here in heaven to prepare for the apocalypse. The apocalypse when the world will be awakened into a new age, Hell shall end, and the angels can freely walk among the Earth, and the father and son will rule in the skies. You must do the lord's bidding and help the world be rid of the greater threats of evil. And then, when you are no longer needed, return to your true home here. This cycle has always been happening. In fact, your angels were once living people in the past. Joan de Arc and Saint Teresa." He pointed to each of them, making them gasp at the truth and what was in store for them.

"I guess then, you were right Katie. Your username on DeviantART, its Gabrielsangel. You truly are an angel, under Gabriel." Elizabeth nodded.

"It is true. I am your guardian angels, my little ones. Though half of you are millennia's old, each reincarnation into a body wipes the memory. They gain it back only in the true death of the body they are in. You have yet to achieve that. I hope not too soon." He spoke.

"I must go angel of Truth and Justice. I am needed in heaven. I shall return you both home, where you will resume your normal lives." He got closer and hugged them, letting them feel the warmth flowing from him, his wings wrapped around them in rainbows.

"If you and the other angels are so powerful, why did you and they strike him down already?" Elizabeth asked innocently, holding his robes tight.

"We try not to meddle in the business of Man unless absolutely necessary. Reincarnations are sent out without notice really, but when the need arises then the spirits possess an unborn child, and they are born rarely. From that, they are the ones who are given the purpose and act upon it, at least lessening the evils of the world." The bright shimmering rainbow glow around them was blinding everything.

"Will we ever see you again?" Katie cried, afraid to let go of her Gabriel.

"Yes, I am you angel, your guide…and you're…" He paused, looking down at her with human, caring eyes.

"You are…what?" Katie asked as the beautiful melodic humming noise got louder. The only thing she could see was his tearing eyes.

"You're…love…"

And darkness fell around them.

And she felt the happiest she ever had.

Those words from an angel of God…

She was Gabriel's angel.



**A/N: IT'S NOT OVER YET!! THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**


	19. The End

**A/N: Alright! Here it is! The last chapter!**



Katie was the first to wake up. It was morning in the living room; she lay on the brown sofa with the half-eaten bowl of popcorn on her legs as since she was stretched out on the sofa. Entwined with hers was Elizabeth's, who snorted and turned to her side in sleep.

The morning sun shone on their faces. They were wearing the same clothes as since the night they were abducted. For one, the TV screen was still on, showing the blankness as it had been running all night. Katie looked into the kitchen to see her kitchen knife on the floor. And popcorn was scattered everywhere, along with the houseplant that was moved when Elizabeth backed into it at the bookshelf.

Getting up, she shook her head to think it was just a dream. But clearly, it wasn't.

The memories were clear.

The evidence was around them.

Dracula really did kidnap them.

And, upon looking out the window at the most beautiful sunrise in her entire life, they really were angels.

A pat on her shoulder signified Elizabeth was now standing besides her.

No words were shared, for somehow they knew what they were thinking.

They were good angels.

Dracula was to be vanquished.

Imparted to them was the duty to ensure his downfall.

But now they were ready.

He will come back.

And as they watched a glittering rainbow light float in the sky, they knew they were being watched.

By an angel.

By the Messiah.

By God.

Grasping their hands, they knew what they must do.

When morning came, it put a smile upon their faces.

They survived.

The End

**A/N; Well, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter for this great story!I did! **

**Stories coming up: Blood Ballade 5, and perhaps a Harry Potter one!**


End file.
